Percabeth: El amor esta en el aire
by elisapaula9
Summary: Percy es un chico de 16 años que no es popular en la escuela y esta enamorado de la chica mas popular y esta tiene un gran secreto.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos esta es mi primer facfiction y lo voy a hacer de Percy Jackson, espero que os guste, por favor comenten si les gusta. **

**PD: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a nuestro gran amigo y seguidor Rick. Gracias por crear a estos grandes libros.**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Percy:

Percy se levanto de su cama cansado, esa mañana se preparo lo mas rapido posible ,ya que hoy tendría que coger el autobus poque Paul su padrastro tenía una reunión de profesores y su madre Sally tenía el coche en el taller.

A por cierto Paul es el profesor de Lengua del instituto de Percy, lo que le quitaba la poca por no decir ninguna popularidad que tenía.

Cuando Percy llegó al autobus se sento junto su mejor amigo Jason, su otro amigo Leo y con su otro amigo Frank. Estubieron todo el tayecto hablando de la película que dieron ayer por la tele.

-Yo digo porque entrar en el cementerio si sabe que va morir, dijo Frank

-Porque es imbécil y no ha visto una peli de terror en su vida, contesto Leo

Cuando todos bajaron del autobus se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

_Menos mal que me toca todas las clases de hoy con Jason poque sino me suicidaría, penso Percy._Fuéron a la clase de sociales.

Su profesor siempre llegaba media hora tarde con la escusa de que su mujer le tenía la cabeza loca con jodido divorcio y con su pequño angelito de tres meses de vida que nunca paraba de llorar.

Percy se sento junto a Jason, cuando se sentaron Percy observo los grupos de su clase, que se dividian entre: Los ecologistas que se encontraba Katie Garden y su mejor amiga Rachel que le sonreía desde su siempre había estado colada por Percy pero ese lugar en el corazón de Percy ya estaba segundo grupo estaban los matones que se encontraba Clarisse, como odiaba Percy a esa cuarto grupo era los fanaticos de la poesía en el que estaba Wil quinto grupo era el de los bromistas en el que se encontraban los hermanos Travis y Connor Stoll,Percy les tenia un poco de rabia desde que le tiráron un cubo de sexto grupo era el de los empollones que los lideraba Malcom,un tío bueno si no te metes entre su nota y é septimo grupo era el de los pringados en el que estaba él y Jason.Y el ultimo grupo y el más importante el de los populares en el que estaban Drew y la hermosa Annabeth Chase.

Annabeth era una chica rubia con unos ojos grises y tormentosos y la chica que ocupaba un significativo lugar en el corazón de Percy.Él había estado colado por ella desde que tenía memoria,pero el sabia que no era digno, una vez Percy se había planteado conseguir popularidad pero era imposible, luego pensó en convertirse en un empollón, ya que Annabeth hacía los trabajos con ellos para sacar buena nota sin mover un dedo, pero enseguida lo descartó el estudio no era lo suyo.

-Hey Percy, pensando en la rubia otra vez, Jason le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Que dices chaval, tu estas loco, le contestó Percy.

-Anda, no me mientas que se como la miras, osea como la miramos todos, contraatacó Jason.

En ese momento entro el prfesor quejandose como siempre.

-Anda y calla rubiales que empieza la clase.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos aquí os mando el segundo capítulo, no os aconstumbreis a que los mande tan rapido es que me vino la inspiración un beso grande a todos.**

**PD: Os recuerdo que estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Rick.**

CAPITULO 2

Annabeth:

De repente, entró el profesor quejandose, como siempre. Annabeth se apresuró a sentarse en su sitio junto a Drew. Drew era su "amiga" porque las dos eran las chicas populares, pero a Annabeth nunca la caería bien, Drew rea demasiado superficial. La unica amiga que Annabeth había tenido era Thalía Grace la hermana melliza de Jason Grace (el mejor amigo de Percy). A Annabeth le encantaría que estubiera aquí junto a ella, pero se fue a Londres por una beca para estudiar.

El profesor empezó a hablar:

-Chicos tengo la nota de vuestros exámenes y como siempre son una autentica porquería, no podrían haberme tocado alumnos mas tontos, terminó de quejarse el profesor.

Empezó a llamar uno por uno para coger sus exámenes, Annabeth alcanzó a oír las notas de algunos: Rachel sacó un seis, Jason sacó un cinco con cinco, Percy sacó un seis con cinco y por último Malcom que sacó un nueve con cinco. Malcom después de recibir su nota se fue alardeando diciendo que era la mejor nota de la clase, Annabeth odiaba a ese tipo, se creía superior a los demás por ser inteligente. _Tal vez hay un montón de gente lista aquí y él no se da nunca cuenta poque siempre esta alardeando de lo listo que es, a mi lo que me parece que es un imbecil_ , pensó Annabeth al verlo alardear por su "gran" nota.

La compañera de Annabeth, Drew se había levantando para recoger su prueba.

-¿Cuánto sacaste? Preguntó Annabeth .

-Un dos, jooo ha sido mi mejor nota, contestó Drew.

-Ya sacarás menos la próxima vez, la consolo Annabeth.

-Annabeth Chase, llamó el profesor.

Annabeth se levantó nerviosa. Ella no sabía la nota que había sacado, esperaba que hubiera sacado su nota ideal, pero no fue hasí.

-Felicidades has sacado la nota máxima, eres mi alumna estrella, la felicitó el profesor orgulloso.

Annabeth se sentó disgustada es su sitió junto a Drew, temiendo que le preguntara por su nota. Tan pronto como se sentó puso su exámen boca abajo.

-¿Cuánto has sacado? Preguntó Drew.

-Ya sabes, siempre sacó lo mismo.

-Osea que has sacadó un uno, supuso Drew.

-Sí, mintió Annabeth.

-Eres una crak ojalá supiera suspender como tú, le confesó Drew.

-Ya te enseñaré, le prometió Annabeth enseñandole una de sus genuinas sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, le agradeció Drew.

Y las dos chicas empezarón a reír.

Annabeth siempre ocultaba su nota, que siempre era un diez, y eso quería decir que era inteligente, y lo ocultaba porque si sus amigos populares se enterarán la tacharian de empollona y también la echarián de ese selecto grupo.

-Bueno viendo el desastre que habéis hecho con estos exámenes tendréis que hacer un trabojo en gupos de dos, sentenció el maestro de sociales.

_Genial ohora tengó que coquetear con otro empollon, aunque conmigo me basto y me sobró, pero nadie se puede enterar de esto, por su puesto _pensó Annabeth.

-Ooooh, dijerón todos los chicos y chicas a la vez.

-Nada de protestas que si hubierais estudiado no estaríais en esta situción, dijo el profesor.

Entró en la clase la secretaria.

-Señor Stevens tiene una llamada.

-Vale.

-Chicos, ahora tengo que irme no quiero que arméis un escandalo, mientras estoy fuera, ustedes vayan eligiendo su compañero para el trabajo, les dijo las instrucciones el profesor a sus alumnos.

Y después salió de la clase.

Percy:

Percy se giró hacia su mejor amigo Jason, ellos no necesitarón decir ni una sola palabra, ambos sabían quien iva a ser su compañero de trabajo.

-Pues quedamos en mi casa esta tarde para hacer el trabajo o si quieres lo podemos hacer en tu casa, aunque se que tú y yo preferirémos ir a mi casa, ¿Tu que dices?,comentó Jason.

-Sí,en tu casa,respondió Percy.

Pero, él no estaba prestando atención a su amigo, porque ahora mismo la tenía, la preciosa chica rubia que su pelo era de princesa. Percy alzó a verla coquetear con un chico, uno del grupo de los empollones, y tambien vió como el empollon asentía y se le caía la baba con cada cosa que decía.

-Tierra llamandó a Perseus Jackson, la pelirroja llamada Rachel le sacó de su mundo de fantasía.

-Ah, hola Rachel ¿Qué pasa?

-No, que te pasa a ti, porque te torturas mirandola.

-Un chico tiene derecho a soñar y, ella es mi sueño…

-Un sueño imposible de alcanzar, terminó Rachel.

-Rachel, ya hemos hablado de esto, por favor vete a tu sitio, no quiero seguir discutiendo, le dijo Percy.

-Vale, y se fue a sentar enfadada.

En la clase empezó un gran escandalo, y para la desgracia de todos entró el profesor, y con la cara que tenía, se notaba que estaba muy enfadado. _Tal vez su mujer le este poniendo más pegas al divorsio_,pensó Percy.

Subitamente se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-No me lo puedo creer, es que no puedo dejarlos solos sin que monten un escandalo, pues ya que no tienen nada de autonomía voy a eligir a vuestras parejas.

Se ollo un murmullo de negeción.

-Genial, ahora vamos a ver con quien me va tocar, se quejó Percy para si mismo.

Y el maestro empezó a decir las parejas.

-Rachel y Drew.

_Yos que mala suerte acaba de tener Rachel si yo fuera ella me ahorcaría_ pensó Percy.

-Malcom con Travis,Connor con Katie…

Cuando el profesor anunció a la siguiente pareja todos exepto la pareja propia se quedaron en silencio.

-Annabeth Chase y Percy Jackson.

-¿!Qué¡? dijerón los dos al unisonó, pero en diferente tono.

Percy lo dijo con tono ilucionado y Annabeth con tono asonbrado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos os mando este capitulo porque la próxima semana la tengo llena de exámenes (odio la epoca de exámenes) y no voy a poder publicar, o si depende si el próximo fin de semana tengo ganas e ideas, cuanto ustedes comentan o ponen la historias en sus favoritos tengo unas ganas de escribir jijijiji.**

**PD:Les recordaré algo que ya saben, estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a el tío Rick.**

CAPITULO 3

Percy:

Percy después de oír con quien le tocaba hacer el trabajo, no se lo podía creer, él estaba euforico,alegre,emosionado… Quería brincar y gritar,creía que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Si alguien le huebiera prestado atención, le hubiera visto la sonrisa de tonto que no podía quitarse, aunque le dieran veinte mil tortas,él seguiría con esa estupida sonrisa por la emoción._¿Estoy en el cielo? porque se están cumpliendo mis sueños,_pensó Percy.

Subitamente toco el timbre.

Percy recogió sus cosas todavía con una sonrisa, cuando vió a Annabeth discutiendo con el profesor, él aguzo sus oídos para poder escuchar su conversación.

-Podría hacerlo yo sola,dijo Annabeth.

-No querida, te a tocado con Percy y no se hable más, sentenció el maestro.

-Pero…

-Ademas, a Percy no le vendría mal tu ayuda, sus notas estan empeorando notablemente,le interrumpió el profesor.

-Pero…

-Tambien, siempre te juntas con Malcom y su grupo, y eso no veneficia a ninguno, siguió sin dejarla hablar.

-Vale,vale lo aguantaré cedió Annabeth.

_Como me va ayudar Annabeth a mejorar mis notas, ella que digamos no es muy lista, pero no la menosprecio, ella es tan guapa,con solo una mirada podías entrar en combustión en segundos, y su pelo rubio de princesa que hace que no puedas dejar de mirarla… !Uy ya me estoy llendo del tema¡ _pensó Percy.

Percy miró la hora y llegaba tarde a su siguiente clase, que era matemáticas.

Corrió por todo el pasillo,tirando a todo el que se ponía en su camino, además de bastantes libros y papeles que salierón volando.

Llegó a clase con el aliento en mano, y gracias a los dioses que no había llegado el profesor. La impuntualidad de los profesores le había salvado de quedarse copiando quinientas veces "No llegaré tarde a clase" le pareció algo ironico, pues se había quejado muchas veces de este hecho.

Se sentó apresuradamente en su sitió, mientras el profesor entraba en la clase.

-Guau, tú suerte al parecer esta cambiando, primero te toca como compañera a la chica mas popular y que esta mas buena de todo el instituto, dijo Jason.

-Cuida tú lenguaje cuando hables de ella, le interrumpió Percy.

-Ok,Romeo, dijo esto con un tono burlon.

-Bueno, ¿por donde iba? Aaaa vale, y segundo el profe no te pilla que has llegado tarde.

-Tal vez Jason, tal vez mi suerte este cambiando.

Y empezaron a atender a la explicación del maestro.

Ya era hora del almuerzo y Percy y Jason fueron a coger su comida y a senarse a su mesa junto a Leo y Frank.

-Ey ¿como os han ido las clases? Preguntó Leo nada mas verlos.

-Bien supongo, contestarón Jason,Frank y Percy

-Percy ya me han contado lo de tu compañera de trabajo, dijo Leo con una sorisa pícara.

-Si es verdad,estas hecho todo un Don Juan, dijo Frank.

-¿Ya habeis quedado? Preguntó Jason.

-No,contestó Percy.

-Pues, ve,le apremiarón los chicos a Percy

Percy se levantó y fue para la mesa de Annabeth, armandose de todo el valor posible.

La vió, al lado de Drew y un chico rubio con pinta de surfero, Luck, él era el ex/novio de Annabeth, se pasaban los días rompiendo y volviendo y tambien era el capitan de casi todos los equipos del institutos, como odiaba Percy a aquel tío, ahora mismo si Pery no recordaba mal habían roto.

Se paro enfrente de la mesa de los populares.

-¿Se te a perdido algo, Peter? Le preguntó Drew.

-Es Percy

-Si claro, pero todavía no has contestado a mi pregunta

-Estaba por el trabajo de sociales, me toco con Annabeth, respondió el chico muy aterrado.

-Pues date el piro ella no va a hablar contigo, dijo groseramente Drew.

_Esa chica no se le conose por ser amable y cortes,_pensó Percy.

-No da igual hablaré con Percy, dijo Annabeth.

Él no se lo podía creer, Annabeth sabía su nombre y quería hablar con él.

Se levantó de la mesa y haciendo un gesto para que la siguiera.

-Buenooo,dijo Percy.

-Quedamos a las cinco en la biblioteca.

-Va…va…va…le,tartamudeó Percy.

-Guay, y se fue de nuevo a su mesa.

Para Percy el día se le había hecho enterno,pero al fin se había terminado la jonada ó a casa como un cohete

-Hola hijo,le saludó su madre.

-Hola mamá, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar,respondió su hijo.

Comió a toda velocidad, después de eso se ducho veinte veces y se lavó los dientes, tardo media hora en buscar su ropa y ó el reloj y faltaban cinco minutos para las cinco.

-Adiós mamá, te quiero, después de decir esto salió como un rayo por la puerta.

Estaba en la biblioteca esperando a su chica amada, pero no apareció.

Estaba desolado le había dado plantón, asi que se fue al único sitio donde se sentía bien, la biblioteca avandonada.

A Percy le gustaba ese sitio porque allí no había nadie quien le juzgara y podía estar solo para pensar, aunque había mucha gente que decía que no pensaba,por ejemplo Clarisse.

Estaba enfrente del edifiso, miró a los lados para que nadie le viera entrar, pensaréis que es un tonto, por hacer eso, pero no era hací, él lo hacía porque era su sitio especial y aunque suene algo egoísta quería que fuera SOLO su sitio especial.

Cuando entró se sorprendió porque estaba oyendo sollozos, nadie exepto él estaba en este edificio, ya que estaba avandonado, pero no fue eso lo que más le sorprendió, era que la persona que estaba llorando era una chica pero no cualquier chica era la unica,inimitable y hermosa Annabeth Chase, su rostro estaba cubierto de lagrimas igual que el libro que cogió Romeo y Julieta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola gente perdón por tardar pero es la epoca de examenes, sorry,bueno a qui os mando un nuevo capitulo, por favor no dejen de comentar me encanta que comenten, un beso grande a tod s.**

**PD:Os recuerdo que los personajes no me… Esto ya va aburriendo asi que no lo pondre.**

**PDD:Os voy a preguntar una cosa ¿De país sois? Yo soy de España.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Annabeth:

Annabeth estaba sentada en su sitio aburrida, sin saber que hacer, ya que el profesor esplicaba por enesima vez como se operaba con decimales. Annabeth empezó a pensar sin saber porque en Percy Jackson el chico con el que tenia que hacer un trabajo, nunca había notado su existencia, no era feo tampoco, pero iba siempre con su pelo despeinado como si fuera de una banda de delincuentes juveniles. El sonido del timbre le despertó de sus pensamientos.

Eso solo podía señalar dos cosas: primera que el instituto estaba plagado de llamas y había un peligro inminente de morir quemados o asfixiados por el humo, o que la jornada escolar había no había gente corriendo despavorida de aquí para alla, gritando que iban a morir y que no querian, ni se merecian morir de ese modo, Annabeth eligió la segunda opción. Así que recogió sus cosas y se dirigió al aparcamiento.

Su coche era un descapotable rojo con el maletero grande, tan grande que podría caber una tienda de ropa entera, ese coche era un regalo de su madre. La llave de ese maravilloso descapotable había aparecido en una carta para ella de su desaparecida madre, su madre les abandonó sin ninguna explicasión a ella y a su padre cuando apenas tenía tres años. Aquella marcha al principio había molestado muchisimo a Annabeth, pero con el paso del tiempo su madre empezó a comuniacarse con ella a medidas de cartas y ese hecho hizo que no le molestara su marcha porque su madre todavía se preocupaba por ella, sus cartas llagaban cada tres meses diciendole todo lo que la quería. Así, pues se subió a su descapotable rojo y condujó con su melena al viento hasta su casa. Entró a el hogar familiar y vió a sus dos medio hermanos tirandose legos en el recibidor.

-Hola a todos, ya he llagadó, gritó Annabeth para que todos los habitantes de la casa la oyerán, aunque alguno que otro no quería verla mas por allí.

Fue a su habitación y se enserro ha hacer sus deberes, deseando que nadie la molestara, pero no tubo esa suerte, ya que su "encantadora" madrastra, notese el sarcasmo, abrió su puerta sin vacilar.

-Annabeth vas a venir a comer,querida, esta última palabra le había costado un gran esfuerzo artidularla bien.

-Si, bajo dentro de un segundo, Annabeth fingió una sonrisa.

Su madrastra cerró la puerta denjandola sola con la única compañía de sus pensamientos, oyó como esa horrible mujer bajaba al comedor. Annabeth acto seguido se levantó a larverse las manos y se dirigió al comedor, aunque sin sentir ni un apise de hambre, no compartió ese pensamiento porque no quería empezar una guerra con la asquerosa mujer que se había casado con su padre. De repente alzó a oir una coneversación, no por el tono de voz era una discusión, entre su padre y su madrastra.

-Frederik, tenemos que tirar esa maldita foto, dijo esto su madratra con un tono de superioridad.

-A Annabeth le encanta esa foto, dijo la incofundible voz de su padre.

-Pero, así recuerda a su patetica madre, y por eso me odia tanto esa mocosa.

-No vas a tirar la foto de mi madre, entró Annabeth en la conversación.

-No te metas en las conversaciones ajenas, además esa foto no va a tirarse, en todo caso la quemaremos, sonrio malignamente su madrastra.

Annabeth ardia de rabia, no se lo podía creer, sabia que su madrastra era fría y calculadora y con una mente retorsida, pero no sabía que llegaría a tanto, ella sabía lo importante que era esa foto para ella, era el único recuerdo que le quedaba se su maravillosa y guapisima madre desde que decidió abandonarlos,pero lo que mas la sonrprendio por muy dificil que paresca no era eso, era que su padre, una vez más no la había defendidó ni tan si quiera había articulado una palabra, en lugar de eso se escaqueó de la discusión.

-No vas a tocar mi foto, Annabeth decía esto mientras ponía su mano en el bolsillo, buscando por si se le había caído la foto de su madre, que seguía sin moverse de su sitio en el bolsillo.

-Tú no decides nada en esta casa niña, además esa estupida foto te hce recordar a tú tambien estupida madre, y me comparas con ella y por ocupar su lugar que ella dejo por si misma en esta familia, de ahí que me odies tanto.

-No te odio por esa estupida razón, que solo se le ocurriria a la persona más retrasada de inmenso mundo.

-Me acabas de llamar re… Es que no puedo ni pronunciar esa palabreja, su madrastra dijo esto con un tono enfadado.

-Esa no es la cuestión, te odio porque eres una arpía asquerosa que no se preocupa por los demás y lo único en lo que se preocupa la única neurona que tienes en la cabeza es en ti, en definitiva eres la persona mas asquerosa, mala, manipuladora y tonta que he tenido la desgracia de conocer en esta vida.

Su madrastra al oír esa palabras, levantó su mano y le dió tal bofetada a Annabeth, que esta se calló y la dejo la marca en su rostro angelical. Annabeth depués de este acto violento, se dirigió moviendose como una muñeca, osea friamente y sin ningun sentimeiento que se la distinguiera en la cara, asía la puerta, ignorando completamente los amenazantes gritos de su madrastra y se fue sin mirar ni un sgundo, ni un instante atrás. Se fue decidida de esa casa de locos e ignorantes.

Fue al único sitio donde nadie podía jusgarla, al único lugar donde sentía que era su pequeño rincón en el mundo: la biblioteca avendonada.

Nada más entrar en ese lugubre lugar, cogió su libro favorito: Romeo y Julieta, y se fue a un rincosito a leer, pero antes de poder leer el libro, los ojos de Annabeth no aguantaron más y ella empezó a llorar. Su llanto era tan fuerte que no oyó que alguien entraba, solo se enteró cuando esa persona le ofreció un pañuelo. Lenvantó la vista y vió a Percy Jackson, sus ojos verdes mar mostraban preocupación. Annabeth sin pensarlon lo abrazó, y ese abrazo no le resulto incomodo como creía, le resulto calido y acojedor.

Sus ojos dejarón de soltar lagrimas y se depegó de Percy, que le miraba preocupado.

-No le digas a nadie lo que a pasado aquí, sentenció Annabeth.

-Va…vale, tartamudeo el pelinegro.

Annabeth se fue del establecimiento vagando por las oscuras y frias callejuelas, ella después de lo que había sucedido en sue casa, no quería, no es más, no podía volver a su hogar. Se sentó en un banco y esperó ahí sentada hasta que se hiciéra lo más de noche posible.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola gente esta semana es muy importante para mi, cumplo 13 años yupiiiiiii XD paresco una chica de 6 en vez de 13.A quí os paso el capitulo 5 espero que os guste seguid mandandome comentarios, los aprecio mucho.**

**PD: Para una persona que no voy a nombrar NO SOY LESBIANA, un beso por tu GRAN comentario.**

CAPITULO 5

Percy:

Percy se quedó ahí parado, mirando como la hermosa rubia se iba de aquel avandonado lugar, su cabeza barajaba miles de preguntas sin respuestas, que lo mas probable que Annabeth nunca contestaría.

¿Por qué lloraba?,¿Qué hacía en este lugar una persona popular como ella?,¿Le explicaría algo de lo ocurrido?, ¿Por qué se estaba formulando tantas preguntas? Y ¿Por qué, si se estaba preguntando tantas preguntas, su cabeza no había explotado?

Solo había una cosa de la que estaba seguro, que mañana sería un día movidito.

**Al día siguiente**

Percy se levanto nervioso, miró la hora y que calamidad, llegaba tarte, salió corriendo de la cama y se dio la ducha más rapida de su vida, con solo una toalla seperando su intimidad al mundo, cogió una sudadera verde con un dibujito de un tridente, unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas convers. Cogió los cereales, se puso una servilleta como si fuera un babero y se metió los cereales en la boca, acto seguido se derramo la leche en su boca, todavía con la boca llena, metió la servilleta manchada en la basura y fue a que su padrastro Paul lo llevára a su "querido" instituto o como la mayoria de los alumnos lo llamaban, edifico especialisado en la tortura mental y física de los pobres e indefensos alumnos.

Llegó a la clase de Educación Física a tiempo de milagro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?, preguntó Percy todo atacado a su mejor amigo Jason.

-Hay que dar 20 vueltas, susurro Jason.

-Jope, hoy no voy a parar de correr, bueno al menos esta vez solo hay que correr alrededor de una cancha.

-Creo que no has entendido, las 20 vueltas hay que darlas a las dos canchas.

-Mierda, hoy no va ser mi día, dijo Percy mientras empezaba a correr.

Percy ya no podía correr, y todavía le quedaban 4 largas y cansadas vueltas, osea que había dado en toda la hora 16 asquerosas vueltas.

-Vamos Jackson que si sigues así no vas a conseguir novia en tu vida, oía gritar al entrenador Hedge mientras todas las chicas reían mirando a Percy.

-Gracias a las dioses, dijo Percy mientras oía el dulce ruido del timbre.

Percy nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida al escuchar el timbre.

Las dos siguentes clases inglés y matemáticas pasarón super rápido para Percy, ya que en la mayoría de tiempo seguía dandole vueltas de lo que había pasado el día anterior en la biblioteca avandonada, y como siempre no entendio nada de nada de lo sucedido.

Era la hora de la comida. Percy fue para la fila de la comida y vió a la chica que antes le parecía segura de sí misma y sin ningun miedo, pero ahora la veía como una persona sencible, que con un solo toque la podrías romper en mil pedasos, algo que no había cambiado era que seguía profundamente enamorado de ella, no estaba todavía, si era posible, enamorado más de ella poque ahora veía que tambien tenía miedos como toda persona viviente, esa era la indiscutible Annabeth.

Cuando salió de la fila se fijo más en la mesa de los populares, y para su horror, Luke el asquerosamente chico más fuerte y más popular de todo el dichoso instituto, rodeando con el brazo los hombros de la chica más guapa y popular que Percy había visto en su vida. Ese acto solo podía significar una sola cosa, para la desgracia de Percy, que habían vuelto a salir. Percy y Annabeth cruzarón sus miradas un segundo, un segundo mágico en el que Percy vió los hermosos ojos grises de su chica amada, que reflejaban miedo y preocupación, pero no ha tanta medida com el día anterior. Annabeth enseguida bajo la mirada reuyendo cualquier contacto con Percy. Después siguió su camino hasiá su mesa habitual, en la que vió a Leo jugando a tirar guisantes con su tenedor. Cuando todos vierón a Percy empezarón ha aplaudir como si fuera un antiguo héroe griego después de venir de una misión peligrosicima, solo le faltaba la corona de laurel.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste ayer he playboy? Dijo Leo con una sonrísa pícara.

-Nada, contestó Percy.

-No nos dejes hací, anda cuentanosló, dijo Jason

-No, paso

-Anda cuenta cuenta, esta vez lo dijo Franck.

-En….

-Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, decían una y otra vez todos los presentes.

-¿Quereís saberlo? Preguntó Percy.

-Si, dijerón todos a la vez.

-Pues…..

-Diló de una vez, le interrumpió Leo.

-Me dejó plantado, a la ya lo he dicho.

De repente todos los chicos de la mesa se callarón.

Leo abrió la boca, pero por suerte toco la campana.

Y todos se fuerón a sus respectivas clases en el caso de Percy griego.

Se sentó en su sitio habitual, mirando como siempre a Annabeth, cuando entró la profesora.

-Chicos ahora voy a preguntaros, ¿Cuál de todos los dioses es el que creeís más poderoso?

Nadie dijo ni una sola palabra en la clase.

-Bien, Jason, Percy, Drew y Annabeth, repondan a la pregunta.

-A mi me parese que es Zeus, ya que es el rey, dijo Jason

-Pues a mi me parece que es Poseidon porque hay más agua en el planeta, contestó Percy.

-Yo creo que es Afrodita, porque sin ella no habría amor en el mundo, sonrío Drew.

-Es Athenea, la inteligencia supera a la fuerza, el poder y todo lo demás, dijo coquetamente Annabeth o eso es lo que le pareció a Percy.

Después toco el timbre, a Percy la pareció que pasarón 5 segundos cuando terminó el instituto.

Él tomo una arriesgada desición, se paró enfrente del coche de Annabeth. Como ella tenía una practica de animadoras, se tenía que quedar una hora después de clases. Percy cominó de un lado a otro pensandó que le iba a decir a Annabeth, para él pasarón un par de segundos, pero en verdad ya había pasado la hora y cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró frente a frente con una Annabeth confundida.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola gente gracias por vuestras felicitasiones me alegra que se acuerden de mi os quiero muchisimo, acabo de sonar como una friki de internet que no tiene vida fuera del ordenador XD, un beso a todos.**

**PD: AVISO IMPORTANTE, repito AVISO IMPORTANTE AVISO IMPORTANTE, no se si voy a poder públicar muy a menudo sorry época de los asquerosos éxamenes.**

**PDD: Podéis pedirme que ponga cosas en la historia intentare incluirlas. Grax**

CAPITULO 6

Annabeth:

Acababa de tocar el timbre de la escuela, un miércoles, eso solo significaba una cosa que le tocaba ensayos de animadoras, fue al vestuarios y se cambio al uniforme de animadoras, cuando salió todos los chicos al verla se le cayerón los ojos de tanto mirarla, a Annabeth le gustaba esa sensación, se sentía que todo lo podía hacer, se sentía bien e importante. De repente todos los chicos se voltearón a otro lado, Annabeth se miraba una y otra vez para ver lo que le pasaba, ¿Cómo podía ella estar buenísima y despertar los intereces de todos los chicos y en un segundo después que ninguno se interese en ella? Mientras intentaba resolver aquella incognita, unas manos de temperatura caliente y de piel suave como la seda se deslizarón a sus ojos.

-¿Quién soy? Dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección.

-Dejame pensar, A ya se, eres mi principe azul, contestó ella quitandoces esas manos que tanto le gustaban para ver el rostro de su guapisímo, perfecto y atletico novio : Luke Castellan.

-Vaya osea que soy tu principe, entonces tu eres la princesa que se ha adueñado sin ningun permiso de mi corazón, acto seguido de decir esto Luke beso tiernamente la mejilla de la rubia que no se podía sacar de sus pensamientos.

-Luke ¿Podrías dejarme de entretenerme? Ahora tengo practica de animadora.

-Pues voy contigo, a ver tú entrenamiento, quiero ver como te colocas encima de la piramide, Luke sonrío tiernamente a su novia.

-Creía que tenías entrenamiento de futbol

-No, empieza después de que tú entranamiento acabe, así puedo ver a mi sexy novia hacer piruetas.

-Hahahahaha, vale, vale, deja de decir esas cosas que me voy a sonrojar.

-Estas guapísima sonrojada.

-Dejalo ya, ok

-Ok, Luke beso la mano de Annabeth

-Vamonos mi Laydy

Ellos dos se fueron por el pasillo cogidos de la mano, camino al gimnacio. Algo que tenía claro Annabeth era que siempre que Luke estubiera a su lado nada malo le pasaría, sentía que estaría siempre segura con él. En lo que se equibocaba claramente, pero ella todavía no lo sabía, el amor la cegaba completamente.

Dos horas después.

Annabeth se había cambiado a su ropa que normalmente usaba, y se diponía a subir a su coche, cuando vió al chico que había evitado el día de clase, Percy Jackson, caminando de un lado a otro enfrente de su descapotable. Cuando se mirarón vió que el chico de ojos verde mar, estaba muy nervioso, _¿Por qué está nervioso?,_ se preguntó Annabeth para sí misma.

-Eh, yo… pues… quería…, Percy no dejaba de tartamudear.

-Percy ¿No le habrás dicho lo de la biblioteca a nadie?, preguntó Annabeth con un poco de enfado en su voz.

-Noooo, tranquila, les he dicho que tu me plantaste simplemente, Annabeth se sintó aliviada.

-Entonces ¿Qué querías?

Lo único que Percy hizo fue coger la mano de Annabeth, cuando se la cogió, sintió un calor que la invadio, un calor que nunca había sentido por Luke, pero ella aun así se solto del agarre de su mano.

-Dejame que te…

-NO.

-Ven conmigo.

-NO.

-Pero…

-Por el amor de dios Percy, que tengo novio.

-Espera tu piensas que quiero…

-Si exactamente pienso eso.

-No, nunca te haría eso

-Ahh vale, entonces ¿Por qué quiéres que vaya contigo?

-Confia en mi

-Pero…

-Por favor, Percy miró a Annabeth con unos ojos que no se podían describir, pero Annabeth solo sabía una sola cosa, que confiaba en él como nunca haubiéra confiado en otra persona, aunque no sabía el porque. Así que simplemente siguió a Percy hasta que él se paró en medio de una calle.

-Toma, dijo ofreciendole un pañuelo para el cuello.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con el pañuelo?

-Tapate los ojos.

-No me voy a tapar los ojos.

-Pues entonces…, Percy se sento en un banco amarillo.

-¿Entonces? Quiso saber Annabeth.

-Nos vamos a quedar un gran rato aquí.

-Vale, me pondre el estupido pañuelito.

Annabeth se quedo ciega, y fue caminando por lo que creía ser una calle.

-No me dejes caer, no me dejes caer, por favor, no me dejes caer, suplicaba Annabeth a Percy.

-Tranquila, no te dejaré caer, le susurró Percy suavemente en el oído de Annabeth, y esta se estremeció al contacto de su aliento con su piel, pero no dejo que se dejara notar, Percy le ponía nerviosa.

-Ya estamos llegando, anunció Percy.

-Cuidado con el escalón, y subitamente Annabeth se tropezó y Percy la cogió al vuelo, quedando a unos escasos centímetros el uno del otro, Annabeth se sentía bien, comoda y no tenía ninguna duda de que si le pudéra ver esos ojos llenos de agua de mar que tenía, le hubiéra besado, menos mal que tenía esa venda, antes se había quejado de ella, pero ahora agradecía que estubíera ahí.

Percy la puso en pie delicadamente, y le quitó la venda y vió una gran pisina de agua azul com el cielo, le resultaba algo raro, ya que estaba cubierta. Al lado había una pisina mas pequeña, del mismo color. Cuando miro arriba entendió el porque el color del agua, el techo estaba pintado como el cielo, con nubes y el sol y todo. Aquel lugar era precioso.

-Este lugar, además de la biblioteca, es mi lugar preferido, porque me gusta estar debajo del agua, allí estoy seguro, es una sensación como que…

-Nadie te jusga en el, no,terminó la frase Annabeth.

-Exacto.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Bueno… pues como yo te ví mostrar tus sentimientos, pues me parece justo que tu sepas los míos.

-Buen trato entonces, sonrío Annabeth.

-¿Podemos ser amigos?

Percy le tendió la mano, Annabeth no se lo pensó y le dio la mano.

-Amigos entoces, Percy sonrío y a Annabeth le parecío preciosa su sonrísa, pero enseguida se quitó ese pensamiento, ella tenía novio y Percy era solo un amigo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola, personas del mundo. Perdón por tardar en publicar pero estoy en, ¿ya les he dicho que es asquerosa?, pues si no, en la asquerosa epoca de exámenes, los odio y como suspenda no podre seguir publicando. Vale lo confieso eso era mentira, pero esto si es verdad adios ordenador durante un mes.**

**PD: Acepto sugerescias ayudenme plissss a crear esta historia bsss.**

**PDD: Una amiga esta haciendo una historia aquí y esta buenísima teneís que leerla se llamá El comienzo del resto de mi vida, por favor leadla a ella no le sigue nadie todavía amgspc se llamá.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Percy:

Percy, no podía estar mas feliz estas últimas semanas, eran perfectas, ¿Qué por que? Pues muy fácil, la chica de la que estaba absolutamente enamorado era su amiga, ya se lo que estarán pensando, es solo su amiga, pero desde que Annabeth subió al poder con los populares era muy pero que muy estraño verla hablar con otro que no era de su misma clase social, además Percy había estado acostumbrado de que ella ignorara su existéncia y ahora todo había cambiado, bueno seguía ignorandolo en el instituto eso sí, pero por las tardes los dos quedaban para hablar de sus vidas, en la biblioteca avandonada, aunque desde que estaban ellos ahí, ya no había silencio, el lugar estaba lleno de risas y no se porque le pareció que había luz y color en aquel lugar llenó completamente de oscuridad y polvo. Estas últimas semanas le había dicho lo que nunca le había contado a nadie: Su padre había muerto cuando tenía tres años, a los cinco años su madre se caso con Gabe el apestoso y desde que su madre se dio cuenta de cómo les pegaba y maltrataba a los dos, lo echó de casa y esa fue la mejor decisión de su vida y por último ahora su madre se casó con el prefesor de lengua y estaba ella cada día mas féliz, también le contó el secreto de que su madre y Paul estan buscando un hijo, auque Percy dudaba que lo consiguierán. Él también estaba aprediendo muchas cosas sobre Annabeth, ella le contó como su madre les avandono, pero siempre se acuérda de ella y como su madrastra le pegaba y su padre no hacía absolutamnete nada para defenderla, Percy vió todos y cada uno de los sentimientos de Annabeth, como cuando estaba alegre porque le había salido una pirueta para las animadoras o cuando estaba deprimida cuando el cabronazo de Luke [Percy no lo odiaba, ni quería matarlo ni nada por el estilo, (nótese el sarcasmo)] cuando el muy… ya no sabía como insultarlo poque ya lo había insultado de todas las formas posibles, no la llamaba porque estaba con el "entrenamiento" según él, pero Annabeth pensaba que simplemente estaba con otra, al verla llorar, reír… Percy se sentía completo lo que le faltaba a su vida era ella, cada día que estaba con ella se sentía bien, no, se sentía eufórico, anque solo fuese un amigo, quería formar parte de su vida. Defintivamente Percy era el chico más fleiz del universo.

Percy estab ancioso en clase, esperaba y esperaba, pero nada, la maldita campana no sonaba. Jason detectó ese nerviosismo desde hace días, pero no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-Ey, Percy, le dijó Jason.

-¿Qué?

-¿Te vienes hoy al cine a ver Masacre final 4?

-Yooooooo.

-Vamos se que te mueres por ver esa película, ven vamos.

-Lo siento tío, pero tengo planes.

-Esos planes que tienes según tú ¿Son más importantes que tus amigos? Preguntó Jason con un tono de enfado en su voz.

Por suerte para nuestro eh….. ¿Héroe? En ese instante sonó el tiembre y se epresuró a salir ante la mirada atónita de Jason.

Fue para su casa comió y se vistió para la ocasión, su madre no daba crédito a lo que veía, su hijo el que nunca se preocupaba por su ropa, de repente viene todos los días apresuradamente y se vestía muy bien comparado con lo que normalmente usaba.

-Adiós mamá, te quiero, Percy besó tiernamente a su madre en la mejilla.

Se dirigió a la biblioteca avandonada con su mochila para hacer los deberes.

Cuando estró vió como una chica con el cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos gris tormenta lo esperaba allí.

-Hola sesos de algas, ella lo llamaba así porque según ella, aunque Percy no le gustaba, que tenía algas en vez de cerebro.

-Hola, le sonría Percy, acto seguido la chica la abrazó, un abrazo que le encanto, sí hubiéra sido por él no se despegarían nunca, sentía con ese abrazo un calor en su pecho que no se podría describir. Pero Annabeth, para su lastima se despegó un par de segundos después.

-Tengo que hacer la tarea, me cuentas tus problemas mientras la hago.

-¿Qué?

-Anda pero si Annabth esta sorda, QUIÉRES QUE TE TRAIGA UN AUDÍFONO, gritó Percy.

-Vale, vale, sesos de alga, no estoy sorda.

-Seguro, en-ton-ces no me en-ten-dís-te, dijó Percy lentamente.

-Te entendí, sesos de algas.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, ¿Qué te hace pensar que hoy tengo problemas?

-No se, tal vez porque nunca tienes ningun problema.

-Percy….

-He, que todavía no he acabado, también será porque te conoscó y esa cara siempre la pones cuando tienes algún problema.

-Vale, te lo cuento, pero empieza ha hacer los deberes.

-Ok, Percy se pusó ha hacer matématicas, asignatura que se le daba fatal, odiaba los números.

-Bueno el problema tiene nombre.

-A que lo adivino es: Luke.

-Si, afirmó Annabeth.

-¿Qué ha hecho está vez el idiota de Luke?

-No lo llames así.

-Entonces ¿Cómo lo llamó? Tonto, imbecil o no muy inteligente.

-Llamaló Luke.

-Bueno dejemos ese tema aparte, ¿Qué te hiso?

-Dice que necesita tomarse un tiempo, para aclararse las ideas.

-Qué… Percy miró un segundo a Annabeth y se calló.

-¿Qué hago?

-Déjalo.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-Es complicado.

-¿Por?

-El problema esta mal, dijó Annabeth mirando la libreta de Percy.

-¿Qué?

- -7-3x(4:2)= -13 no ha 9

-!Es verdad¡ ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Porque….

-Espera, ahora todo encaja, tú eres super lista.

-¿Qué?

-No lo niegues.

-Vale si soy lista, pero como lodigas te mató.

-Otro secreto más que añadir a la lista, listilla.

-¿Listilla?

-Eres lista ¿No?

-Callaté, Annabeth dijó esto lanzandole un cojín a Percy.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Hola personas, sigó en la época de exámenes y estoy harta de tanto estudiar, ¡QUIERO QUE SE ACABE YA! Odio estudiar, socorro, help me, S.O.S, más encima que yo estudio en inglés porque estoy en clil bilingüe, que asco me da el inglés.**

**PD: Gracias por los comentarias, me suben la moral y me dan todavía más ganas de escribir, un beso.**

**PDD: Os voy a recomendar una historia de Percabeth, se llama Una historia totalmente diferente Percabeth, a mí personalmente me encanto.**

CAPITULO 8

Annabeth:

Annabeth se quedó muy agusto después de la charla con Percy, por fin tenía un amigo con quién contar, a quién le podía contar de todo sin que la juzgara, desde Thalía él era su verdadero amigo, él era una parte importante de la vida de Annabeth, ella definitivamente quería tenerlo en su vida, aunque no sabía si era como amigo, o algo mas… Pero Annabeth cada vez que tenía ese persamiento acerca de Percy siempre se repetía lo mismo, que era su amigo.

Annabeth avandonó la biblioteca para ir a ver a Drew que tenía un problema con su novio Mark e iva con ella ha intentar solicionar ese problema. De repente sacó su movil porque recién lo había oído sonar, ella esperaba con todas sus ganas que fuera de Luke, pero era de su padre.

*En la pantalla del movil:

Papa: ¿Cuándos bienes a casa?

Annabeth: Nose, no me esperes despierto.

Papa: OK.

*Fuera de la pantalla del movil

Annabeth, seguía caminando asía la casa de Drew, pegada al movil por sí su novio le enviara un mensaje, pero ella sabía muy bien que no se lo iría mandar.

Llegó a la casa de Drew, tocó el timbre y en menos de tres segundos Drew abrió la puerta.

-Por fin llegas, ven corre entra, dijo Drew apresuradamente

Y sin más, la cogió por el brazo y la tiró hacía dentro de la casa, dirigiendose a la habitación de Drew.

-¿ Cuál es él problema con Mark?

-Que me he errollado con Peter.

-Peter el lanzador del equipo de futball américano de Luke.

-Sí ese mismo.

-Guau, dijo Annabeth abriendo exageradamente la boca.

-Y justo cuando nos estabamos errollando en el campo de futball.

-Te podías haber enrrollado con él en cualquier sitio y eliges el campo de futball, interrumpió Annabeth.

-Bueno da igual, entonces va y Mark entrá y nos vé.

-Porque no me sorprende.

-Y salió corriendo, sin decir ni una sola palabra y no me contesta a los mensajes ¿Qué hago?

-Pues disculparte.

-Yo no pido disculpas.

-Pues esperar a que te hable y ya está.

Después de dos horas, salió hacía su casa, eran las 12 en punto y entró sigilosamente a su habitación y se acostó, con el pensamiento que mañana era sábado.

Al día sigiente se levantó con su pelo rubio alvorotado, bajó a desayunar sus tostadas con mermelada habituales. Cuando entró a su inmensa cocina vió como los pequeños diablos que tenía por hermanastros gritaban a Sara (su madrastra) ella pensó que como esa horrible mujer no les había pegado ya, luego recordó que eran sus hijos.

Comió todo lo más rápido posible y volvío a su habitación.

Se ducho y peinó su pelo rubio rizado, cuando miró que tenía un mensaje, y no era de otra persona que de Luke.

*En el movil

Luke: Annabeth preciosa, lo siento te quiero, se acabó el tiempo, volvemos, quedamos en Central Park en 20 minutos.

Annabeth: Vale.

*Fuera del movil

Annabeth se sentía feliz, Luke había comprendido que la quería, y que se nesecitaban el una al otro, su Luke, siempre sería su Luke.

Se vistió con un hermoso vestido rojo con un bolso y tacones a juego, ella se miró en el espejo, esperaba que Luke se fijará en como de guapa se había puesto para él.

Bajó las escaleras, antes de que pudierá abrir la puerta su padre la interrumpió.

-¿ A dondé vas tan guapa?, preguntó su padre.

- Por ahí.

-A vale, no vuelvas muy tarde que Sara ha preparadó la comida para los cinco.

-Siempre igual, siempre te está mandando, susurró Annabeth.

-¿Qué dijisté?

-Nada, estaré aquí a la hora de comer.

-Bien, entonces adios hija.

A Annabeth le sorprendió como la llamó, si vale era su hija, pero no usaba muy amenudo ese término para referirse a ella, le gustaba que lo usara.

-Adiós pápa.

Y se fue hacía su cita con Luke, mirando todo a su alrededor, estaba igual que siempre, para ella no, porque estaba por fin con Luke, el mundo que tenía alrededor era mucho más hermoso. Luego pensó en llamar a Percy para que supíera que lo había arreglado con Luke, después de todo era su mejor amigo. Cogió su movil y lo llamó, nada, no contestaba, eso le parecía totelmente raro, cada vez que llamaba o le mandaba un mensaje, respondía volando, siempre lo hacía, así que no pudo evitar preocuparse por él, cualquier persona que la vierá se hubierá dado cuenta de que estaba preocupada, su cara era el pleno ejemplo de la preocupación.

Se obligó a no pensar en eso, tenía más cosas por preocuparse, luego intentaría comunicarse con él y preguntarlé por lo que le pasaba.

Acababa de llegar al parque y lo vió, que guapo estaba, llebaba puesto un jersey con rayas horizontales, azules y grises que acompañaban a sus ojos azules y su pantalón vaquero.

Lo vió con sus amigos, se quedó atónita al ver como su novio y sus amigos pegaban a un chico, cosa qué siempre hacían con todos los empollones y pringados que veían, esté era diferente, él tenía un pelo negro despeinado, pareciá que lo querían peinar, pero se negaba a obedecer, él chico tenía los ojos verde mar que cuando los mirabas, veías al mar estampandose con las rocas diciendo que el mar no podía ser controlado y siempre haría lo que el quisiese, a ese chico Annabeth lo conocía, ese chico era su mejor amigo, ese chico era el inolvidable y guapo chico con una sonrísa sarcásrica que le ponía nerviosa y también le parecía hermosa, ese chico era el inigualable Percy Jackson.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo os va? A mí supercalifragilisticoespialidosa, me encanta esta palabra, la diría todos los días, OK acabaís de descubrir que no soy normal, frase poética: Ninguna persona en el mundo es totalmente normal, :D.**

**PD: GRACIAS a tod s, muchísimas gracias por sus votos y comentarios, ya son más de 800 vistas, más de 70 votos y más de 20 comentarios, muchísimas gracias, mientra allá personas como ustedes en el mundo seguiré teniendo ganas de escribir.**

CAPITULO 9

Percy:

Este día fue el día más raro que Percy había tenido, y eso que muchos se llevaban la palma.

Percy se levantó de su cálida y comoda cama, por él no se habría levantadó ese día, pero como dormir sí olles los gritos de tú madre, _pensará que está embarazada otra vez,_ pensó Percy. Con este pensamiento Percy se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar. Miró en la lacena para ver que podría desayunar ese día, cogió sus cereales favoritos maca Kellog **(Nota de autora: Estó no es un anuncio para Kellog, sí la marca quiére que la anuncié a pagar, money money)** se sentó en la mesa del comedor, mientras comía Percy vió como caminaba Paul de un lado a otro enfrente de la puerta del baño, esperandó a que saliera su madre con la prueba de embarazo, subitamente se abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y vió a su madre con una cara de tristeza.

-Negativo, ha salido otra vez negativo, dijo tristemente su madre.

Paul y su madre se abrazarón tiernamente.

Percy pusó el boll de los cereales en el lavavajillas y se pusó lo primero que observó en su habitación, hoy no quedaría con Annabeth pará que se pondría guapo sí la chica que le gusta no lo vería, su ropa consistía en unos baqueros y un polo. Fue al baño y se lavó los dientes, que brillaban, intentó peinarse su desordenado pelo negro, pero seguía negandose a estar ordenado. En el instituto de Percy decían que el pelo decía la personalidad del dueño, según su pelo él sería un revelde, auque Percy absolutamente no se definiría así mismo como un revelde, el dicho con él tenía una exepción. Percy oyó como su madre y Paul se besaban muy apasionadamente, demasiado apasionamente para su gusto. Percy salió de su pequeño pero acogedor apartamento, no quería estar ahí en la concepsión de su hermanito.

Percy se puso sus cascos y empezó ha andar por la calle, la cación que sonaba era "Pan y Mantequilla" de Efecto Pasillo, a Percy le encantaba ese grupo. Pasó por Central Park y vió a Luke con sus amigos.

Lo miró con asco siempre sería el asqueroso chico que odiaría, por él habíera pasado de ellos, pero vió a Luke y sus amigos humillando y ridiculisando, a una persona, no un niño, un chico, tendría unos 15 años. El niño llebaba una capa negra cubriendole, Luke se la quitó y pudo ver mejor las facciones de aquel chico, tenía el pelo negro como Percy, solo que él del era aun más negro, Percy pensó que no había pelo más negro que el suyo hasta que lo vió a él, la piel del chico era olivacea, era la primera vez que veía una piel como la que tenía el chico, lo que hizo retroceder a Percy y a Luke y sus amigos fuerón los ojos del chico, eran negros completamente negros, daban miedo. Cuando lo vió mejor Percy se dio cuenta de que era Nico Di Angelo, el chico solitario de el instituto, por eso Luke estaba metiendose con él. Percy hizo la mayor estupidez que podría haber hecho. Se acercó a la pelea y la paró interponiendose entre Nico y Luke, este último tenía cerrada la mano enforma de puño para darle un buen puñetaso el pobre y solitario Nico.

-Luke dejaló, él no te ha hecho nada, dijó con tanta confiansa Percy, que se sorpredió, él no sabía que podía ser tan valiente.

-Y tú que sabes Jackson, contestó Luke airadamente.

-Sé lo suficiente, Nico veté de aquí, y Nico sin dudarlo se fue de la ecena.

-Pero si es Jackson el defensor de los débiles, dijó Luke con sarcásmo.

Percy pasó de Luke y empezó a caminar asía adelante, sí hubíera sido por Percy le hubiéra dado cuatro tortas, pero le preocupaba que Annabeth le empezara a odiar por ello, adémas de que es la chica que le gustaba y no quería que le odiase, también le daba bastante miedo, esa chica con esos ojos grises intimidantes, aunque fuerá super guapa, cuando quería podía asustar a todos los fantasmas que hubíera en el mundo con solo enfadarse.

Luke cogió a Percy por el brazo para que no se marchará, los dos chicos empezarón a forcejear, Percy intentó una y otra vez safarce del agarré de Luke, pero todos los intentos fuerón en vano, Luke era muchísimo mas fuerte que Percy.

-Jackson tus últimas palabras antes de recibir la paliza de tu vida,sonrió Luke maliciosamente y todos sus amigos rierón ante su comentario. Percy muy estupidamente le hizo una estupida pregunta, que ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabe.

-¿ Por qué vas tan arreglado?

-Ya que es tú última voluntad te lo diré, me he reconsiliado con Annabeth.

Percy debería averse calladó, pero no pudo la ira lo invandió.

-Pobrecita sigué tan ingenua como siempre, mira que caer otra vez en tus sucias y asquerosas garras, Percy sonrió triunfalmente pero enseguido se le quitó su sonrisa, ya que Luke le dio un puñetaso.

Lo siguiente no lo recordaba bien, solo el pobre Percy recuerdá un dolor intenso e insoportable. Percy se cayó al suelo y enrollandose como un obillo de lana, mientras Luke y sus amigos le pegaban una y otra vez patadas.

Miró de frente, y observó a una chica la más bella que haya vistó, guapísima y unica, con un vestido rojo que le sentaba de maravilla, con un pelo ondulado de princesa de color del oro, sus ojos gises reflejaban horror y miedo, esos ojos gises que amaba incondicionalmente, su animo decayó al recordar que se había puesto así para Luke.

Annabeth se acercó con pasos seguros y con una expreción que nadie podría leer, Luke dejó de pegar a Percy para ver a su novia, ella se dispusó a hablar.

**(Nota de autora: Lo sé soy mala y les estoy hacíendo bullying)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Gente sigó viva, ya lo se ya lose, ustedes estaban pensando que estaba muerta por las constantes amenazas a mí persona, no voy a nombrar quienes, si gente son más de una persona, las amenazas consistian en que YO un angelito y un amor, iba a saludar al señor tártaro. En fin sigó viva.**

**PD: ¿Quiéren que haga un especial de navidad?**

**PDD: Si dicen que sí, quién quieren que la narre Annabeth o Percy.**

**CAPITULO 10**

Annabeth:

Annabeth no podía dejar a Percy, su mejor amigo, hizo lo que creía correcto, aunque le doliéra, camino hasta la pelea lentamente, sus tacones resonaban por toda la asera, pues Luke y sus amigos habían parardo de pegar a Percy para verla asercarse, vió como Percy tenía una gran cara de asombro.

Abrió la comisura de sus labios para hablar, pero Luke le interrumpió.

-Annabeth estas aquí, espera a que acabemos de pegar a este pringado, y después salimos, Luke le sonrío a Annabeth.

-No Luke, a Annabeth le salió un tono ta frío como el hielo.

-Vale, irémos ahora, Luke se giró asía sus amigos.

- Ya te vas, dijerón estos en tono de fastidio.

-Chicos pegadlé un parde ostias fuertes por mí, Luke fue directó asía su novia y le fue a dar un beso, pero esta se negó.

-¿Qué te pasa Anni?

-Estoy muy enfadada y decepcionada contigo, eso es lo que me pasa, Annabeth mostró su enfado, cosa que hizo que Luke retrocedíera un paso.

-Sí hasta eso llego, pero ¿Por qué?

-Por ti, no te da pena pegar a esos chicos, Annabeth frunció lebemente el entrecejo, cosa que solo Percy se enteró.

-Primero eso siempre lo he hecho y nunca te ha molestado.

-Pués ahora sí me molesta, interrumpió Annabeth a Luke.

-Bueno dejemos eso aparte por ahora, y segundo eso, señaló a Percy, no es una persona es un pringado antisocial.

Las palabra que acababa de decir Luke hacían mella en el corazón de Annabeth, como una persona como Percy: amable, altruísta, empático, bondadoso, cariñoso y con un corazón que no le cabe en el pecho, no podía ser una persona. Lo pensó mejor Luke tenía razón, Percy no era una persona, era más que una persona, no se había inventado un término exacto para definir a Percy.

-Luke dejaló empaz de una maldita vez, Luke retrocedió lentamente, los ojos de la chica mostraban una clara tormenta, podía apostar que sí la hacían enfadar más, se verían que entre sus ojos que surcarían resplandecientes rayos.

Annabeth miró hacía la dirección de los asquerosos y aterrorizados amigos de Luke.

-Para ustedes también va, hací que dejenló, los dos amigos de Luke se alejarón de un Percy mal herído.

-Annabeth querída ¿Por qué te importa tanto ese tío? Preguntó Luke.

-Porque no quiéro que abuses del projimo, no te dan pena esa persona a las que pegas Luke.

-No son…

-Sí Luke aunque no lo creas, son personas, PERSONAS, no solo las personas sociales y populares, tienen derechos, interrumpió firmemente Annabeth.

-Vale no le pegaré más al pingado ese, dijo resignado Luke.

-¿Cómo que no vas a pegar a Percy?

-Quién es Per…

-Percy es la persona a la que estabas pegando, le contestó la rubia.

-Aaaaaaa, vale, contestandó a tú pregunta, pues eso que no le voy a pegar más.

-Solo eso, insistió Annabeth con un entresejo fruncido esta vez todos los presentes lo notarón, y enseguido una sensación de temor los invadió a todos.

-Ni tampoco mis amigos le pegarán, dijó el rubio temblando.

-Ehhhhhh, gritarón en señal de protesta estos.

-Callense, no le pegarán más, entendido, amenazó Luke, todos sus amigos asintiéron con la cabeza, le tenían mucho miedo a Luke, aunque no tanto como a Annabeth.

-Y… quisó saber Annabeth.

-Y… repitió Luke queríendo saber que quería su bella, enfadada y amenazadora novia.

-Que no pegarás a nadie más, dijó esto la rubia con un tono con el que decía que era bastante obvió ( y balla que lo era) y que lo debería haber sabído.

-No Annabeth eso si que no, se quejó Luke.

-Luke…

-Annabeth me estás intentando cambiar.

-Y ahora te empiezas a dar cuenta, intervinó un amigo de Luke, mientras los demás dejaban escapar varias risas, menos Percy que ponía cara de dolor.

Annabeth se fijó más en Percy, sus vaqueros estaban muy rotos, tenía varias magulladuras que no tenían muy buena pinta, esta una a una se tornaban a un color morado y por último su boca dejaba escapar un río de sangre, que goteaba a la acera. Percy pareció darse cuenta de que Annabeth lo miraba, pues sonrió y su sonrisa decía que no pasaba nada, que todo estaba bien, que no se preocupara. Percy era tan tierno no quería que se preocupará por él, era un pensamineto ridículo, ya que era su amigo como no iba a preocuparse por él.

Luke habló.

-Annabeth, aunque te moleste voy a seguir pegando a los pringados, es mi esencia.

-Es tu esencia, dijó Annabeth sin poder creerselo, como no se había dado cuenta de lo mal que se expresá su novio.

-Sí, Luke sonrío orgulloso.

-Y lo que haces te enorgullese, le encaró Annabeth.

-Sí algún problema, se enfrentó Luke.

-Pues sí, bastentes problemas.

-Annabeth no voy a cambiar, así que te aguantas.

-Sabes que, si me aguanto, pero no a tú lado.

-No te entiendo, dijó Luke sin entender la indirecta de la rubia.

-A, claro, es verdad, me olvidaba que no coges las indirectas.

-¿Eso es un insulto?, Luke frunció el ceño.

-¿Te respondo primero a la primera pregunta o la segunda?

-A la primera, respondió el muchacho sin entender.

-Pues que hemos terminado, roto, nuestra relación ya no existe.

Luke se quedó sin palabras.

-Y esta vez es definitivo, no volveremos, así que no intentes persuadirme, dijó sin flaquear Annabeth.

Annabeth cogió a Percy de la mano, lo ayudó a lenvantar lentamente por si se caía, hizo que pusiéra los brazos del chico sobre sus hombros, cosa que le encanto, aunque no sabía el porque. Lo llevó asía la piscina, ya que había un botiquín de emergencias para los heridos, ella estaba decidida, iba a curar a Percy.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola gente, les informó que el especial de navidad será en el siguiente capítulo, tranquilos los que no habéis votado quién quieren que narre en el especial de navidad Annabeth o Percy, estáis a tiempo de decir quién queréis que narre.**

**PD: No se qué decir así que… Disfrutad del capítulo siguiente, como el de los demás, eso espero ;).**

CAPITULO 11

Percy:

Percy se había quedado callado ante la discusión entre Annabeth y Luke, cuando Annabeth había cortado con Luke, y nada menos que por él, aunque Percy sabía que lo estaba haciendo también porque Annabeth no quería tener un novio tan penoso y bruto como lo era Luke, él también sabía que ella había cortado con Luke porque él era su amigo. Una palabra que no quería ser, una palabra que significaba que no tendría la oportunidad de ser algo más como él quería con ella.

De repente Annabeth cogió del brazo a Percy, y le ayudó a levantarse lentamente y con sumamente cuidado, acto seguido ella puso sus brazos encima de sus hombros, parecía que eran una pareja normal, una pareja, esa palabra le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago, después se dio cuenta que en vez de una pareja parecían una chica con un rostro angelical, dulce y muy buena persona y un chico al que le acababan de dar una paliza monumental, cosa que si había pasado, y ella muy amablemente le estaba ayudando.

Se encaminaron por las grades y caóticas calles de Nueva York. Percy miró a la cara de Annabeth, no pudo distinguir ningún sentimiento, pero conociéndola y la conocía perfectamente, ahora mismo ella después de haber cortado con Luke, el Luke que una vez ella había amado incondicionalmente, el Luke que era su vida, ya no lo era, solo era una persona más en la vida de ella, Annabeth sin ninguna duda ahora mismo estaría destrozada por dentro, ella nunca reconocería que estaba fatal, ella nunca mostraba sus sentimientos (los malos: la tristeza, cuando estaba melancólica…) luego Percy tendría que averiguar cómo se encontraba, a él le daba igual como se encontrase, ahora lo importante era como se encontraba ella.

Cuando él miró para delante, vio que estaban en unos de los lugares favoritos de Percy la piscina. Percy no entendía porque Annabeth con toda la cantidad de sitios y lo grande que era Nueva York, ¿Por qué Annabeth lo llevaría justamente a la piscina? Ella era la única que parecía saber la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza del peli negro.

Annabeth apoyó a Percy en la pared de color azul cielo, cuidadosamente y se dirigió a los vestuarios.

Percy como de costumbre no entendía nada, a no ser que Annabeth se iba cambiar a un bikini de color rosa que le sentaría realmente bien, eso no lo dudaba, y se fuera a dar un chapuzón en la gran piscina de color cielo que había allí, que seguramente estaba equivocado como de costumbre, no entendía primero porque estaban en este lugar y segundo porque la rubia que amaba con todo su corazón había ido a los vestuarios.

Annabeth salió de los vestuarios y para la desgracia de Percy no apareció en bikini, porque él quería con todas sus fuerzas tanto mentales como físicas que ella apareciera con un bikini que le quedaría genial, no, no habían inventado la palabra con la que describir a esa chica que hace caer las babas de todos los chicos y es la envidia de todas las chicas en bikini. Se fijó más en la mano de la chica, ya que veía que tenía algo sujetado, cuando se acercó mas observo que era un botiquín de emergencias, lo sabía porque en el botiquín aparecía una gran cruz rojo pintada en medio. ¡Qué olvidadizo era él! No recordaba que había un botiquín de primeros auxilios en la piscina, pero como no, su perfecta Annabeth si lo sabía.

Annabeth se puso de rodillas, y cogió algodón y agua oxigenada, y empezó a limpiar con mucho cuidado y muy lentamente empezó a limpiar la herida de la boca de Percy, que seguía manando un notorio rastro de sangre.

A Percy le dolía mucho que le limpiara su herida, aunque no lo hiciese notar, ahogó un grito de dolor, no lo hizo notar, o al menos eso es lo creería.

-Ya lo sé, se que duele, dijo Annabeth con su voz más tranquilizadora.

-No me duele, Percy se hizo el gallito.

Annabeth lo miró, su mirada lo estaba traspasando para poder ver si lo que decía era verdad.

-Tal vez me moleste un poquito, Percy se tragó su orgullo.

-Solo un poquito, Annabeth apretó mínimamente la herida de la boca de Percy, al momento Percy se quejó de dolor.

-Vale, me duele y mucho, se sinceró Percy.

Annabeth sonrío sinceramente, cosa que hizo que Percy también sonriera, a Percy literalmente le derretía la sonrisa de Annabeth.

Algo en la cabeza de Percy hizo click.

-¿Estás bien? Percy ladeo la cabeza.

-Pues bien, considerando que a mí no me acaban de dar la paliza de toda una vida, estoy muy bien.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, digo que como estas con lo de Luke.

-Bueno ya he acabado, Annabeth tiró el algodón lleno de sangre a la papelera.

-No me cambies de tema.

-Debería estar bien, ya que Luke es un autentico capullo.

-Pero…

-Pero me siento fatal, Annabeth comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y Percy como siempre la empezó a consolar, él se acerco y la abrazó.

-¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciega? Consiguió decir la rubia entre sollozos.

-El amor hace que la gente vea lo mejor de la persona de la que está enamorada, vamos que te deja completamente ciega.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes tú tanto de amor? Sonrío por primera vez después de sus llantos Annabeth.

-Digamos que me he enamorado de una chica estupenda, se sinceró Percy a su Annabeth.

-Esa chica tiene mucha fuerte, miró a Percy con su mirada más tierna.

-Dejémoslo así, Percy abrazó otra vez a su rubia, pensando que si lo que decía era de verdad, tal vez ella pensaría de manera diferente en él… No Annabeth no pensaría en él así. Annabeth se recostó en el pecho de él, solo quería que ese abrazo no acabara nunca.


	12. Especial de Navidad Parte 1

**Hola gente aquí os traigo el especial de navidad como os prometí, espero que os guste y también que sea de su agrado, algo se me olvida decir a ver que es… No me acuerdo cuando me acuerde se los escribo.**

**PD: Y el ganador para que narre este especial de navidad ha sido por goleada….. PERCY, gracias a todos los que han votado.**

**PDD: Ya lo recordé lo que quería decirles era que Feliz Navidad a tod s un grandísimo beso a todos mi lectores, os quiero chic s un montonazo (no amor de querer pasar la vida con ustedes no se emocionen) :D**

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD (PERCABETH) PARTE 1

Percy:

Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde la pelea entre Luke y Percy, este ultimo cada vez que se lo encontraba por los pasillos intentaba ocultarse, ya que Luke lo culpa de haber roto con Annabeth, a quien todos los días Luke la mira como nunca él hubiera mirado a otra chica, pero aun así no se atreve a acercarse a ella a más de cinco metros de distancia. Otro tema del que hablar Annabeth, los primeros días de su ruptura con Luke estuvo encerrada la veinticuatro horas en su casa, a las dos siguientes semanas ya salía pero solo a la biblioteca abandonada para hablar con Percy, quien escuchaba atentamente como a ella le costaba verlo todos los días en el instituto, los días pasaron y cada uno de estos días resurgía un trocito más de Annabeth, hasta hoy que ya lo tiene superadísimo y cuando Luke se acerca a su mesa en la hora del almuerzo ella no siente nada de nada por él, o al menos eso es lo que le decía a Percy, él no estaba muy convencido con lo que le decía la rubia. En resumen pasó el tiempo y era Navidad.

Navidad, a Percy le encantaba la Navidad, esa hermosa época del año dónde estás con la familia y amigos, esa época que es tiempo de aprender a dar, de la generosidad, el amor, amistad y porque no decirlo la de los regalos. En definitiva la Navidad y el verano eran sus épocas favoritas del año.

Hoy era noche buena donde se supone que la pasas con tú familia. Este año como en los viejos tiempos Percy celebraría la Navidad con su madre, ya que justamente Paul tenía una cena muy importante a la que no podía faltar de trabajo.

Percy se levantó con una gran sonrisa de la cama, él estaba súper nervioso como un niño de cinco años los tendría ese mismo día. Se vistió con una camiseta roja, color que no le gustaba pero ese era el color de la Navidad, también se puso un pantalón vaquero y unas botas negras como las de Santa Claus. Salió de su cuarto y miró su apartamento decorado todo de Navidad, le encantaba, su apartamento siempre había sido acogedor pero la Navidad le hacía parecer todavía más acogedor y hogareño de lo normal.

-Buenos días cariño espero que hallas dormido bien, Percy miró detrás de él, y ahí estaba su amorosa madre, tenía su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado y sus ojos marrones brillaban de alegría, a ella como a su hijo les encantaba esa época.

-Hola mamá, sí, he dormido bien, le sonrío Percy.

-Sally, Percy me tengo que ir ya un beso, Paul besó a Sally y le revolvió el pelo a Percy y se apresuró hacía la puerta y la cerro haciendo un gran estrepito.

-Bueno nos quedamos tú y yo solos como en los viejos tiempos, dijo Percy mientras sonreía pensando en esos tiempos en el que él y su madre vivían las Navidades los dos justos y apretujados.

-Percy, sabes que no tiene que ser como en los viejos tiempos, su madre le sacó de sus agradables y acogedores recuerdos.

-E…. fue lo único que pudo articular Percy.

-Percy querido, sabes que puedes traer a cualquier amigo en estas fiestas.

-Lo sé mamá, Percy lo dijo cansado siempre su madre le daba cada Navidad el mismo discurso de que tiene que tener más amigos e invitarlos a casa bla bla bla…

-Percy también puedes traer a esa amiga tuya con la que te reúnes en esa biblioteca insalubre, Percy se quedó atónito ante las palabras de su madre.

-¿Cómo?...

-Qué ¿Cómo lo sé?

-Exacto, has dado en el clavo.

-No soy tonta Percy, vienes muy apresurado a casa todos los días y te vas igual de rápido ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-I si es un amigo no una amiga como tú dices.

-Por favor hijo, te vistes súper bien para ir a esa asquerosa biblioteca, cosa que nunca haces, y cada vez que menciono algo relacionado con quien estas siempre te sonrojas, su madre levantó una ceja.

-Está bien, tienes razón pero ella es… complicado.

-Vale Percy cuando me lo quiera contar estaré aquí para escucharte.

Percy se dirigió al baño y se lavo los dientes, no intento peinarse sabía que no resultaría su pelo nunca obedecería lo tenía bien asumido. Salió del baño y cogió la riñonera con el dinero para comprar los últimos regalos que le quedaban. El que más que le preocupaba era el de Annabeth, los dos se habían comprometido a darse un regalo el uno al otro como símbolo de que se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

Fue de tienda en tienda comprando y comprando los regalos de Navidad, él se maldecía por no comprarlos antes de esta fecha, que vago era alguna veces, todas las tiendas estaban abarrotadas.

Ya había comprado todos los regalos y se disponía a irse a su casa, cuando su atención fue para un banco donde estaba sentada su mejor amiga, con la cara que tenía estaba bastante deprimida. Fue para el banco.

-Hola, saludó Percy.

-Ah hola, Annabeth pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de su amigo.

-¿Estás bien?

-No la verdad, mi madrastra está haciendo de todo para hacerme la vida imposible, dijo la rubia con unos ojos tristes.

-Pero es Navidad no debería parar.

-Ella nuca pará, me da más caña en Navidad.

-Y ¿Cómo la soportas?

-No lo hago.

-¿Cómo?

-No pasó las Navidades con ellos, me quedo por ahí hasta que es suficientemente de noche y vuelvo cuando están todos dormidos.

Percy miró a Annabeth, una idea le surgió de la mente.

-Annabeth ¿Quieres pasar la noche buena con migo y mi madre? Preguntó tímidamente Percy.

-Tu madre no se enfadará.

-No, mi madre está erre que erre con que pudo llevar amigos a casa.

-Entonces pues vale.

Y los dos se dirigieron asía la casa de Percy.


	13. Especial de Navidad Parte 2

**Hola gente aquí os traigo, no en realidad les estoy escribiendo la segunda parte del especial de navidad, por si alguien no ha leído el primero, a los que les han pasado eso no sé como os lo habéis montado, el que narra es Percy por votación de ustedes.**

**PD: Chicos y chicas os digo que las votaciones no son solo las de esta página, si no los de otras páginas como Wattpad, Fanfiction y Facebook.**

**PDD: Espero que os guste que lo hago con mucho cariño.**

ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD (PERCABETH) PARTE 2

Percy:

Percy estaba muy nervioso, Annabeth iba a ir a su casa a conocer a su madre, tenía miedo y muchas dudas: ¿I sí no le gustaba su pequeño apartamento? ¿I sí su madre no le caía bien? ¿I sí aparecía un minotauro se llevaba a Annabeth y a su madre y él se quedaría sin las dos personas más importantes en su vida? Aunque él sabía que la ultima era imposible que pasara no podía dejar de pensarlas todas y cada una de las posibilidades de que pasarán cada una de ellas.

Iban los dos caminando por la calle, Annabeth sonreía y eso le encantaba, ella llevaba una bolsa colorida con puntos blancos, un lazo rojo pintado y su fondo era rosa, intentó mirar que tenía en el interior pero lo rubia se dio cuenta y cerro la bolsa.

Ya estaban en la puerta de su apartamento, después de rodear unas cinco veces la manzana, mirar cada uno de los pisos, ya que Percy estaba tan nervioso que se había olvidado de donde vivía, ya estaban los dos enfrente de su casa. Percy levanto su mano muy lentamente y con dudas, pero aun así toco la puerta, esperaba que la hubiera tocado lo suficientemente flojo como para que su querida madre no se diera cuenta, pero con la suerte de Percy su madre abrió un par de segundos después la puerta.

Su madre se había ondulado su hermoso cabello castaño, los ojos de ella se debatían entre la confusión, la emoción y la duda, pero aun así ella les dio a los dos una perfecta blanca sonrisa.

-Hola, saludó Sally.

-Hola mamá, ella es mi amiga Annabeth.

-Buenas Noches señora Jackson, saludó muy educadamente Annabeth como siempre.

-O querida llámame Sally, dijo la madre de Percy sin quitarse la sonrisa.

La madre de Percy y Annabeth se miraban la una a la otra, conociéndolas a las dos, y de hecho Percy las conocía perfectamente a las dos, se estaban evaluando y descubriendo los secretos de la otra.

Percy rompió la batalla de miradas evaluadoras.

-Mamá ¿Podemos pasar?

-Oh perdón, pasen no se van a quedar ahí en el pasillo.

Los dos chicos entraron al apartamento, Percy observó a Annabeth, esperando una reacción por la parte de ella.

-Vuestra casa es verdaderamente preciosa, dijo Annabeth.

-Gracias, la decoré yo misma porque alguien aquí presente no quería ayudarme.

-Mamaaaaaaaaa, se quejó Percy y Annabeth y Sally empezaron reír.

-Bueno Annabeth, Sally se acercó a ella.

-Veo que Percy te ha descrito perfectamente, yo pensaba que exageraba cuando decía que eras la chica más guapa que había visto en su vida, pero tenía toda la razón del mundo, eres muy bella Annabeth, Percy y Annabeth se sonrojaron muy notoriamente.

-Gra… Gracias, artículo Annabeth.

-Oye vamos a empezar a cenar, Percy cortó el momento incomodo que había en la sala.

Sally, Annabeth y Percy se sentaron en la mesa, Percy iba a empezar a comer cuando Sally le interrumpió.

-Percy, tenemos que dar las gracias antes de comer, le regaño a su único hijo.

-A vale, gracias Santa Claus por los regalos y la comida que hay en la mesa, Annabeth y Sally negaron con la cabeza.

-Percy, hoy es el día en el que el niño Jesús nació, ósea que hay que dar las gracias a él, después de decir esto Annabeth no pudo aguantar una risita, por otra parte Sally veía que Annabeth era un buen partido para su hijo.

Todos bendijeron la mesa y empezaron a comer tranquilamente, a excepción de Percy que como siempre comía rápido porque él siempre tenía hambre.

Annabeth insistió tanto después de comer en lavar los platos que al final Sally le permitió con la ayuda de Percy, para la desgracia de este, lavar los platos.

-Es hora de darse los regalos chicos, les anunció Sally.

-¿Ahora? Preguntó Annabeth.

-Sí ahora ¿Es que nunca has pasado la navidad con tú familia? Preguntó inocentemente Sally.

-Sí he pasado navidades con ellos, pero no me acuerdo, ya que era muy pequeña, desde los seis que no celebro navidad con ellos, respondió Annabeth.

Sally se quedo completamente sorprendida, no se podía creer que a una chica guapa, inteligente y amable como Annabeth no podían quererla, a ella le cayó bien desde que la vio.

-Sí Annabeth es la hora de dar los regalos, Percy le dijo antes de que su madre metiera la pata y Annabeth se pusiera triste, a él no le gustaba ver a Annabeth triste le partía el alma.

Todos se pusieron bajo el árbol.

-¿Quién da primero el regalo? Preguntó Sally.

-Yo, respondió Annabeth sacando de la bolsa que había traído un pequeño regalo envuelto y entregándoselo a Percy.

-¿Para mí? Preguntó Percy.

-No para mi prime la coja, ironizó Annabeth,

Percy lo abrió con sumo cuidado, ante la mirada de Annabeth. Rompió el papel y vio una cajita azul marino con estrellas blancas, la abrió y allí estaba un collar, pero no uno cualquiera era uno de esos que se abrían, Percy recordó el nombre, camafeo era un collar camafeo, lo abrió y dentro tenía una foto del y de Annabeth juntos abrazándose, era el regalo más bonito que le habían hecho.

-¿Te gusta? Preguntó Annabeth.

-No, me encanta, Annabeth sonrío.

Percy le entregó el regalo que le había comprado a ella. Annabeth se deshizo del envoltorio y se descubrió el libro de arquitectura que le había comprado.

-Como te gusta la arquitectura pues pensé que te vendría bien un libro ¿He acertado?

-Sí y con matrícula de honor, Annabeth abrazó a Percy y su madre le echo una mirada pícara y él se sonrojo.

Pasaron toda la noche bailando y jugando.

Percy se acercó a Annabeth.

-Annabeth he estado enamorado de ti desde que te vi eres la chica que más quiero en este mundo.

-Yo también te quiero Percy.

Annabeth se acercó a Percy, el ya casi podía saborear sus labios, estaban a unos escasos centímetros, cuando su madre le llamó.

De repente estaba en la cama con su madre enfrente.

-¿Qué pasó a noche?

-Bailando te quedaste frito y enseguida te dormiste y después Annabeth y yo hablamos de los que hiciste de niño y se fue.

AY DIOSES su madre le había avergonzado delante de la chica que le gusta y los peor solo era un sueño su casi beso solo era un sueño, Percy quería con todo su ser que su sueño algún día se cumpliera.


	14. Capítulo 12

**Hola gente, ya lo sé estaréis muy enfadados con una servidora, lo siento, es que me fui con mi padre y la historia la tenía escrita en el ordenador de la casa de mi madre, adémas he estado ocupada con otra historia percabth que estoy haciendo Percabeth: De mar a mares leedla es muy buena, no lo digo porque la escriba.**

**PD: Gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, estoy en una época mala, pues suspendí mi primera asignatura en mi vida que es ciudadanía porque el maldito Jesucristo (apodo del profe) no me corrigió el examen porque estaba mala y no fui ese día, lo hice otro día.**

**PDD: ODIO A LOS PROFES a veces pienso que solo existen para jodernos.**

**CAPITULO 12**

Annabeth:

Habían vuelto a empezar las clases, para la desgracia o la fortuna de los alumnos, depende del tipo de alumno. Annabeth se pasaba los ratos cuando nadie la miraba con el libro que le regalo por navidad Percy, ella pudo observar que el regalo que le dio a Percy, él no se lo sacaba ni por todo el oro del mundo, le encantaba a él ese camafeo.

El día que todo cambio fue un miércoles, era un día de buen tiempo, como Annabeth decía era un típico día de primavera. Annabeth conducía su descapotable rojo y en el asiento del copiloto se encontraba Drew hablando del exceso de maquillaje que tenían la mayoría de chicas del instituto y de lo mal vestidas que iban, que no tenían ningún sentido de la moda, Annabeth solo asentía ante todo lo que le decía su amiga.

Llegaron al instituto y bajaron del coche, después entraron a ese edificio donde ellas eran las amas de él. Cuando entraron se vieron envueltas en todas las miradas envenenadas de las chicas y las miradas de adoración y babeos por parte de los chicos, y como no, todas esas miradas no iban precisamente para Drew.

Entraron en el salón de clase, y pasaron estas como un chasquido para Annabeth, enseguida era la hora del almuerzo. Cuando paso con la bandeja de la comida asía su mesa miró a la mesa de su sesos de algas que estaba riendo a carcajadas con sus amigos y al ver eso no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que Percy noto y se la devolvió. Se sentó en su mesa y empezó a hablar de cualquier cosa sin importancia.

De repente se acercó a ella Rayan el rival/amigo de su ex-novio Luke, él era el capitán de los pocos equipos que Luke no lo era, de deporte y también de los que había que tener bastante inteligencia por ejemplo el de ajedrez. El chico le sonrío a Annabeth.

-Hola, saludó Rayan, a Annabeth le pareció que en vez de saludar a toda las personas que había en la mesa solo le saludó a ella.

-Hola, saludaron todos los presentes al unísono.

-Annabeth he oído por ahí que ya no sales con Luke.

-Hace cuanto que paso eso, tú no te enteras de las cosas pronto, le respondió groseramente Drew.

-He estado entrenando y no me gustan nada los chismes.

-Rayan ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Pregunto amablemente Annabeth.

-Bueno, el baile de primavera esta cerca y solo quería pedirte una cosa ahora que estas libre, que sí… No pudo terminar la frase, porque Luke le había puesto la mano encima de su hombro.

-Rayan ¿Qué haces aquí? Pregunto molesto Luke.

-Pues aquí hablando con la dulce y bella Annabeth, Rayan le regalo una sonrisa encantadora.

-Hablando con mi ex.

-Sí, ¿Acaso es un pecado?

-Tío una ex es sagrada y lo sabes.

-A ti lo que te molesta es que este ligando con la chica que según lo que he oído rompió contigo y de la que sigues por lo que veo bastante enamorado.

-Pues es si, y no es de amigo intentar quitarse las chicas a otro amigo.

-Ay Luke, llevo enamorado de Annabeth bastante tiempo y esta es mi oportunidad de estar con ella, Rayan pasó a tener una mirada seria.

-Pues…

-Además ella ha pasado de ti, vamos por si no lo entiendes ya que no eres muy listo que se ha olvidado completamente de ti, le interrumpió Rayan.

Annabeth se quedo atónita con lo lista que era, y no es por soberbia, como no se había dado cuenta de que Rayan está enamorado de ella. Ahora entendía muchas cosas como cuando él no quería quedarse con la excusa de que tenía que entrenar cuando estaba con Luke, o porque siempre jugaba mal cuando iba a mirar los entrenamientos.

Rayan insultó a Luke, algo que al parecer era un insulto verdaderamente malo porque Luke le dio un puñetazo y Rayan se lo devolvió y así empezó la pelea. ¿Por qué todas las peleas siempre empezaban cuando estaba ella presente?

Enseguida con Drew se escabulleron del comedor y se fueron directas a su siguiente clase, Annabeth esperaba que los profesores pararan la pelea y que ningún alumno fuera herido.

-Los dos se han peleado por ti, fue lo único que decía Drew a todas horas.

Al fin terminó las clases, con todo lo que había sucedido en la cafetería el día le pareció eterno. Fue para la piscina municipal porque ella convenció a Percy para hacer la prueba de acceso al equipo de natación, le había costado toda la energía de un día en convencerlo.

Annabeth entró en la piscina y se sentó en las gradas para ver la prueba de acceso de su amigo. Cuando apareció entrando en ese lugar con un bañador azul marino puesto con un dibujito de un tridente azul claro pintado a un costado los ojos se le fueron de las orbitas. Tenía un torso bien definido y una tableta, pero no de las de chocolate como las tenían algunos chicos, y también podía ver los músculos de sus brazos que escondía bajo su camiseta, por poco no se le caía la baba. Se paso todo el santo tiempo que duro el entrenamiento mirando a Percy, menos mal que no se había dado cuenta se moriría de vergüenza.

Otra cualidad que añadir a Percy: era guapo, inteligente cuando quería, amable, generoso, atractivo, honrado, responsable, valiente, paciente, sincero, con esos ojos verde mar que no podía dejar de mirar, esa sonrisa brillante que la derretía, con ese pelo despeinado que al principio no le gustaba y ahora le encantaba y además se ve genial sin camisa.

Annabeth se encontró suspirando, se dio cuenta de algo, estaba completamente enamorada del chico que se había colado en su vida y sin ningún permiso se adueño de su corazón, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, estaba enamorada de Percy Jackson.


	15. Capítulo 13

**Hola gente, estoy empezando a pensar que me queréis en el tártaro y eso me duele, Lloro llanto sin control, vale tal vez estoy siendo un poquito melodramática, solo un poquito, pensad en una cosa si me mandáis al tártaro no podre escribir, a ya ustedes con su reflexión y su conciencia. **

**PD: Chic s una cosita os advierto que estoy muy loca, insertar risa de loca, no hay porque tenerme miedo, risa malévola, que no es mentira no estoy tan loca.**

**CAPITULO 13**

Percy:

Percy nadaba como nunca lo había hecho en la piscina, quería con todas sus fuerzas que le eligieran para formar parte en el equipo, en menos de un minuto había dado las cinco vueltas necesarias para acabar la prueba. Percy salió de la piscina chorreando agua miró a los otros participantes de la prueba que apenas estaban dando la segunda vuelta. Todos los miembros del equipo lo miraban con asombro a los que se le sumaron las miradas de los otros participantes después de acabar las vueltas.

El capitán de equipo, Percy creía que se llamaba Rayan se le acercó.

-Increíble, eres una maquina, le elogió Rayan.

-Gra… Gracias, dijo Percy sin poder creérselo.

-Tienes que ser si o si parte del equipo, le sonrió Rayan.

-Cla… Claro, dijo Percy sin dejar de tartamudear.

Todos los del equipo se fueron a deliberar quien entraba y quien no de los aspirantes. Percy se sentía eufórico y esa euforia aumento cuando vio a Annabeth en las gradas, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Los chicos del equipo dijeron a los aspirantes quienes consiguieron entrar, que fueron solo dos personas él y un chico que desconocía. Percy fue a los vestuarios y se cambio. Fue para las gradas y se encontró con Annabeth.

-¿Cómo lo he hecho? Bien o mal, pregunto ansioso Percy.

-Bien, respondió Annabeth ausente y mirando a todos lados menos a él.

-¿Te pasa algo? Pregunto preocupado el chico.

-No ¿Qué me va a pasar? Nada de nada, respondió Annabeth a la defensiva, su cara entera se torno de rojo poco a poco, pero de un rojo intenso.

Percy no entendía el comportamiento de de su amiga, ¿Qué le pasaba? Cuando vio a Rayan acercarse, claro, estaba así por Rayan.

-Pero si aquí esta Annabeth, le sonrió Rayan.

-Aquí estoy, dijo ella más calmada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mirando a los chicos en bañador, a ver cuál es el mejor partido para ser mi próximo novio.

Rayan por primera vez desde que vino se dio cuenta de la presencia de Percy.

-Veo que conoces a nuestro nuevo fichaje, y espero, próximo nadador estrella.

-Si nos conocemos bastante bien, dijo Percy a causa de los celos.

-Si, Percy es mi mejor amigo, dijo Annabeth algo disgustaba, aunque Percy no entendía el porqué.

Rayan le sonrío a los dos, el era un popular sí, pero él era el único que no le importaba la clase social, Percy intentaba odiarle pero no podía era demasiado buena persona.

-Annabeth tenemos una charla pendiente, y con esto Rayan le guiño un ojo y se fue.

-¿Qué charla pendiente? Pregunto Percy.

-Una, dijo Annabeth quitándole importancia.

-Ya pero ¿Cuál?

-Me intento invitar al baile, cuando Luke se lo impidió y empezó la pelea en la cafetería.

Percy se quedo callado, él sabía que a Annabeth nunca le faltarían pretendientes y que iría al baile con algún chico, pero en el fondo de su corazón conservaba la esperanza de que ese chico con el que iría sería él.

-PERCY, gritó Annabeth para que él le prestara atención.

-¿Qué? Percy le respondió con su respuesta universal.

-Ay sesos de alga, me encantaría saber dónde te metes cuando te hablo, resoplo la rubia.

-¿En mi mundo de luz de color donde hablo con los unicornios y las sirenas y las hadas me tratan como su príncipe y su sex simbol y todas las chicas quieran salir conmigo?

Annabeth no pudo evitar una carcajada ante le comentario del chico, mientras reía Percy la contemplaba maravillado deseando que no dejará de hacerlo, porque cuando se reía él se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Te dije que teníamos que irnos que tú habías quedado con tus amigos.

-AY es verdad, dijo Percy poniéndose las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Siempre eres tan olvidadizo?

-Siempre no.

-¿Y cuando no? Le miro sabiendo que ganaría esta batalla verbal, Percy no sabía cómo no era parte del equipo de debate, era increíblemente sagaz y nunca se rendía.

-Pues… ¿Qué quedaste con Drew para hablar de cosas de chicas?

Annabeth lo miró fascinada y asombrada, sus ojos grises resplandecían, su pelo rubio de princesa estaba amarrado en una coleta alta, algunos mechones rubio se negaban a estar amarrados, se salían de su coleta, sus labios rojos formaban una sonrisa sin desnudar sus blancos dientes, una sonrisa perfecta que haría que la vida más desgraciada del planeta sentirse la persona más feliz, alegre y todas las emociones buenas que hay, sus labios Percy se centró en sus labio, quería, deseaba tenerlos juntos a los suyos, lo quería con toda su alma, había fantaseado más de una vez con esos labios de cómo sabrían de cómo sería su tacto y juntarlos con los suyos.

-Percy, tenemos que irnos tus amigos y mi amiga nos están esperando.

-Sí, claro.

Annabeth se levanto de las gradas.

-Vamos, dijo Annabeth ansiosa.

-Ve tú, yo me quedaré un rato, además yo quede con ellos a las 5 y media y tú quedaste con Drew a las 5 empunto.

Annabeth se fue caminando a la salida, Percy la observaba sintiendo que estaba dejando escapar a la chica que amaba, recordó ese viejo dicho si quieres algo déjalo ir, si Annabeth no se giraba es que no sentiría ningún sentimiento fuerte por él, ella seguía caminado sin mirar ni un segundo atrás y ya estaba en la puerta, Percy se rindió Annabeth nunca sentiría nada más que amistad por él, suspiro. Annabeth se paro delante de la salida y para la sorpresa de Percy se dio la vuelta y ella le dio la sonrisa más bonita que tenia y le dijo adiós con la mano, después desapareció por la puerta.

Percy sonreía como un tonto, tenía una oportunidad con Annabeth, tenía una ente un millón de oportunidades, pero tenía una oportunidad con ella, tenia esperanza, si él podía ser romántico e inteligente podría ser algo más que un amigo para ella.


	16. Capítulo 14

**Hola gente, voy a empezar en este capítulo a narrar en primer persona si no les gusta díganmelo en los comentarios, espero que os guste, sonrisa orgullosa por mi parte.**

**PD: Lo voy a empezar a contar otra vez por si Rick Riordan, esperemos que no, lee esta historia y me denuncia, ¡NO QUIERO IR A LA CÁRCEL!**

**PDD: Estos personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Annabeth:

Yo estaba caminando por la acera, pensando en los sentimientos que acababa de descubrir que supuestamente sentía por mi mejor amigo, tal vez me hubiera confundido, pues como dicen la amistad y el amor están a un solo paso, pero a mí me da que yo ya he dado ese paso, ¡Qué voy a hacer! Le digo que me gusta, le confieso mis sentimientos, nunca había tenido tanto miedo por confesar mis sentimientos, esto era estar enamorada de verdad, ¡Genial! Acabo de ganar un interés romántico que no me atrevo a confesar mi amor por él, y acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo y confidente, ¿Cómo me atreveré a mirarle a la cara? Esa pregunta la responderé más adelante, ahora voy a disfrutar la conversación con Drew, lo disfrutare si no se pone a hablar de moda y de quien sabe que, desde que empieza con ese rollo dejo de prestar atención a lo que sale de sus labios.

Después de estos pensamientos que me atormentara miré para delante y estaba en Juice net, donde había quedado con mi amiga, me senté en la mesa de siempre y pedí un batido de fresas orgánicas, empecé a beber mi batido cuando me llego un mensaje de Drew.

En la pantalla del móvil*

Drew: Annabeth cambio de planes.

Yo: ¿Cómo que cambio de planes?

Drew: Me han castigado porque le rompí el móvil a mi prima Piper.

Yo: ¿Entonces no quedamos?

Drew: No he dicho eso.

Yo: Dime entonces donde quedamos.

Drew: En mi casa.

Yo: ¿Y tus padres?

Drew: No están vienen en dos días.

Yo: ¿Por qué no vienes aquí?

Drew: Me pusieron un localizador en el móvil.

Yo: Y como todo el mundo sabe tú no puedes ir a ninguna parte sin el móvil.

Drew: Que bien me conoces ;)

Recogí el móvil y me lo guarde en el bolso, pagué mi batido y salí despedida para la casa de Drew.

Tuve un pensamiento estúpido, ¿Sí le contaba a Drew sobre mis sentimientos por Percy? No ni de coña, no lo entendería, somos de diferente clase social y para ella eso es un pecado capital, es un delito estar como amigo con él, no podría imaginarme su reacción al enterarse que salía con alguien del grupo de los pringados o podría ser peor no quería verle la cara sí Percy me rechazaba. Mi vida es complicada, y dicen que ser popular es no tener ninguna complicación, es mentira.

Ya estaba en la casa de Drew, toqué la puerta, pensando de que hablaríamos hoy, mejor que no sea de ropa, me suicidaría, no me gusta demasiado el tema de la moda.

Drew abrió la puerta hoy llevaba toda entera de ropa de marca con un bolsa y zapatos a juego, ¿Por qué se había arreglado así si no iba a salir? Un misterio más que Drew tendría, no tengo tiempo de descubrir ese, todavía estoy intentando saber su secreto de cómo se viste en cinco segundos, es ilógico, es un descubrimiento nuevo para la ciencia.

-Entra, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Drew me halo del brazo y cerró tan fuerte la puerta que la casa se movió por el impacto.

Drew subió ansiosa por las escaleras, su casa como la mía tenía dos plantas y su cuarto estaba en la segunda planta y ella tiene la suerte de no compartir un baño con dos niños desordenados y que no tienen higiene personal, pues ella se cogió la habitación más grande con baño incluido, dejando a sus padres con un cuarto con una ventana pequeña que se les queda diminuta pues con la cama de matrimonio coge todo el espacio del cuarto.

Seguí a Drew a la habitación y me quede sin habla con lo que estaba contemplando, Drew no era una persona ordenada pero tampoco un completo desastre, pero esto pasaba mis limites y los suyos, pues en su habitación toda la ropa que tenía estaba esparcida por el suelo.

-Me tienes que ayudar Annabeth es un urgencia.

-No te voy a ayudar a limpiar tú cuarto.

-¡Qué! No es eso.

-¡Ah! Menos mal, entonces ¿Con qué te ayudo?

-Con encontrar un vestido para el baile de primavera, ya decía yo que me olvidaba de algo, el baile siempre tenía que preocuparme con el baile, el vestido, la limusina con la que iré… En definitiva muchas cosas por las que preocuparse.

-Mierda, perdón por el vocabulario, se me había olvidado.

-Da igual si me había pasado lo mismo por todo el rollo tuyo con Luke y Rayan, si no me lo llega a recordar mi prima no lo habría recordado.

-Necesitamos ayuda urgente.

-Para un montón de cosas, dijo Drew.

-Empecemos a repasar la lista de cosas, si Drew y yo teníamos una lista para que no se nos olvidara nada.

-Vale empieza, dijo ella decidida.

-Limusina

-Las he encargado para las dos.

-Eres genial Drew, te acuerdas de todo.

-Gracias es un don.

-Segundo punto el vestido.

-Hay que ir de compras no tengo nada, de ahí el desorden de mí habitación.

-Estoy de acuerdo, tenemos una urgencia.

-¿Y el último punto de la lista? Preguntó Drew nerviosa.

-Acompañante, dije yo.

-Este año voy sola, por toda la movida que tuve con mi novio y ningún chico por temor a que él le pegue se me acerca, pero tú puedes ir con Rayan.

-Tal vez, pero no sé.

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy intentando sobre pasar mi ruptura con Luke, mentí, no le iba a decir que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo que no conocía porque él es de un grupo social inferior.

-Pues sabes que él estará dispuesto a ir contigo, yo asentí vagamente.

El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos hablando de mi relación con Luke, o con Rayan, ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan cotilla? Y después de dar por zanjado el tema hablamos del baile.


	17. Capítulo 15

**Voy a seguir escribiendo en primera persona por dos simple razones: la primera es que la mayoría de ustedes le gusta más que escriba en primera persona, a los que no que tenéis esa opinión sois muy pocos, y daos cuenta que tengo seguidores en facebook, wattpad, potterfics y fanfiction, la segunda razón es que a mí me parece más fácil escribir en primera y así no me lio con mi otra novela que también está escrita en primera persona.**

**PD: Estos personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan.**

CAPÍTULO 15

Percy:

Seguía sentado en las gradas de la piscina, pensando en las cosas que acababan de pasar, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar, de repente apareció Rayan el capitán de mi nuevo equipo de natación por detrás, me toco con el dedo en el hombro, y casi me da un infarto del susto que me pego.

-¿Te he asustado? Se rió Rayan.

Él era el mejor chico popular que hay en la escuela, no aparta a ninguna persona por su clase social, como lo hacen la mayoría, por no decir todos, vamos que es el único popular que no es un imbécil y un hipócrita.

-No, que va, si alguien me pone una mano fría en el hombro, nadie en el mundo se asustaría por pensar que sería un asesino en serie, ironice y él se rió ligeramente, me guardaba mis mejores chistes para ver reír a Annabeth.

Rayan de repente cambió su semblante, ya no era el chico con una ancha sonrisa y sus ojos rebosantes de felicidad, ahora sus labios formaban una línea recta y sus ojos ahora solo reflejaban seriedad y algo de miedo, ¿Qué le pasaba? Él solía ser un muchacho lleno de alegría y que no sabía el significado de la palabra seriedad, ¿Habría hecho algo para molestarle? Pero, que yo sepa solo llevo un par de horas como mucho siendo parte del equipo, entonces yo no le podría haber hecho algo, ¿Verdad?

-Tú y Annabeth, que bien, me dio una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, yo y Annabeth.

-Antes me habéis mentido ¿Verdad?

-Ehhhh, no entiendo lo que me dices.

-Cuando me dijisteis que erais amigos

-¿Cómo? Dije esto envenenado, pensé que a él no le importaba la clase social, pero que va, era como todos los populares, estuve a punto de darle la bofetada de su vida, pero me contuve por… No sé por algo.

-Digo, Annabeth y tú estáis…

-Estamos… Dije sin enterarme de lo que quería insinuar.

-Que estáis juntos, dijo como si fuera la cosa más mala que le pudiera pasar.

-Annabeth y yo juntos, me eche a reír, ¿Por qué? Por los nervios, yo quería ser algo más y ella, me hace señales contradictorias, o yo no las pilló.

-¿Qué pasa? Preguntó con un poquitín de miedo.

-Que yo y Annabeth somos solo amigos.

-Ahhh, vale, me dio un suspiro de alivio, sus facciones se relajaron.

-¿Cómo pudiste creer eso? La verdad es que estaba muy contento, alguien nos confundió con una pareja, eso es bueno tal vez eso le haría pensar a ella… ¡Mejor quito eso de mi mente!

-Pues… No sé, estáis bastante sincronizados y a plena vista se ve que pegáis juntos y… pues eso, él estaba bastante nervioso.

-Tranquilo, Annabeth está libre, le di una sonrisa forzada, estaba más que claro que a él lo que le interesaba era mi Annabeth.

-Bien, su sonrisa volvió a su cara.

-¿Eso era lo que querías preguntarme?

-Sí, gracias por escucharme y resolver mis dudas, se quedo ahí, plantado enfrente de mí mirando a todas partes.

-Yo me tengo que ir que he quedado, así que adiós, y prácticamente salí corriendo de ahí. No quería ni soportaría escuchar como la conquistaría, era la chica por la que iba a luchar y me prometí a mi mismo que me declararía después del baile.

Tenía un gran plan para ese día, primero ella iría con su pareja y yo solo, no creo que ninguna chica quiera ir conmigo, yo me dedicaré a fastidiar su "cita" y la invitaré a un sitio, esquivando los golpes por su parte y me declararé encima del techo de la piscina, un lugar precioso.

Seguía caminando cuando vi a mi pequeño grupo de amigos charlando.

-Hey, saludé

-Hola, saludaron todos a la vez.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en la prueba? Preguntó Jason.

-Pues… puse la cara triste y a todos les decayó la sonrisa.

-Tío…, empezó Leo.

-Ellos se lo pierden, finalizaron Jason y Frank.

-No se lo pierden porque me han aceptado, sonreí y todos me pegaron un puñetazo flojo en el hombro.

-Eres mala persona, dijo Leo.

-Tal vez, sonreí.

-Chicos hay un problema del que hablar, Jason dijo serio.

-CHA CHA CHA CHAN, canturreó Leo.

-¿Cuál? Preguntó Frank.

-El baile, todos pusimos una mueca, éramos el grupo de los pringados, nadie nos invitaba al baile o nos decía que sí a la invitación porque caerían muy bajo, ya es bastante difícil hablar con las chicas que nos rehúyen.

-Para el baile tenemos que tener un traje y una pareja, dije yo en tono casual.

-El traje será un esmoquin con corbata, dijo Frank.

-O pajarita, incluyó Leo.

-Es mejor una corbata es más seria.

-Yo comparto la opinión de Leo, me gusta más la pajarita, dijo Jason.

Empezaron a discutir sobre si es mejor la corbata o la pajarita.

Yo prefería una corbata, de color azul, obvio, pero pasé de discutir por esa tontería.

-Chicos PARAD, grité y todos se callaron inmediatamente.

-Percy das miedo, dijo Leo.

-Chicos los esmóquines los podemos alquilar en la tienda esa que está al lado de la tienda de zumos.

-Sí, yo la he visto, dijo Jason.

-Es una buena idea así nos ahorramos el dinero por comprar un esmoquin, sonrió Frank, mientras Leo asentía.

-Tengo buenas ideas.

-Clarooo, Percy, claro, Leo me dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

-Yo tengo buenas ideas.

-Segundo encontrar una pareja, interrumpió Jason.

-Frank tú puedes ir con la morena de ojos dorados Hanzel, sonrío pícaramente Leo.

-Y tú con Calypso Leo, contraatacó Frank.

-Cállense, sois unos cansinos, dijo Jason.

-Y tú porque no se lo preguntas a Piper la prima de Drew, dijo Leo y Jason se sonrojo, y yo empecé a reír.

-Tú cállate, pregúntaselo a…

-Annabeth, pero no puedo es una popular lo sabes bien, interrumpí a Jason.

-No quería nombrarla a ella, quería nombrar a Rachel.

-Pero Rachel no me gusta, dije.

-Ya, pero así no irías al baile solo.

No me lo pensé, no iría con Rachel porque Annabeth era la chica de mis sueños, solo podría ir con ella sí Annabeth me lo dijera, no creo que lo haga de todos modos. Seguí mirando a mis amigos como discutirán de nuevo por el asunto de la corbata y la pajarita, me reí por dentro, éramos todos unos casos.


End file.
